Past, Present and Future
by LouiseX
Summary: Will Wheelers past affect his future? W & L, naturally.
1. Past

**

* * *

**

Past, Present and Future

**Summary: **Will Wheelers past affect his future? W & L, naturally.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Captain Planet, I'm just borrowing it and will make no money whatsoever from these stories.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 - Past

Wheeler checked the post and sighed before flopping down at the kitchen table. He seemed distracted. _That is the third time in as many days._ His fair-haired colleague noted, and sitting down beside him she asked. "What are you waiting for?"

"For you to fall madly in love with me?" He said, turning towards her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Reassured that he was not feeling **that** bad she said. "Do you expect me to write you a letter?"

"Anyway you like Babe." He leant towards her and she rolled her eyes making him sigh. "I was waiting for a letter yeah, and it's late. I wouldn't normally worry but since me and Ma-Ti are off to South America for a few days I was hoping it would have come by now."

"So what is it you are waiting for?" she asked again.

Wheeler hesitated. Normally he would tell Linka anything she asked but he wasn't sure how she would react to this and he really needed her to be okay with it. "Lin… I want to tell you it's just... I don't want you to hate me."

Not unnaturally surprised she shook her head and said, "I could never hate you."

"That's easy to say but…" he began.

Linka put her hand on his arm, "I mean it. Wheeler we have been through far too much together for me to ever throw our friendship away, do you really not know that?"

The American searched her eyes for a moment and then made a decision. Taking her hand gently and standing up, he told her to. "Come on."

Wheeler led the wind planeteer to his cabin and indicated that she should sit next to him on the bed, before rummaging around in his bedside cabinet. He looked unusually serious as he said, "I've never told anyone about this and I need it to stay that way…?"

"I promise that it will stay between us." Linka said earnestly, but then gave him a shy smile. "But thank you for trusting me."

The American gave her half a smile back but it was obvious that he was still nervous. "Here." He handed her the oldest of five letters, all in the same handwriting.

Linka took the envelope and removed a letter, and a picture of a small baby. Wheeler nodded for her to continue so she opened the single sheet of paper and read.

_Hey Sweet Lips guess what?_

_Her name is Paige and you can see how cute she is from the picture, not that she could be otherwise with parents as gorgeous as us. _

_Now don't go getting any heroic ideas, what we had was great and all that but what's done is done. I'm only telling you cos I figured you had a right to know. I promise I'll tell her about you when she's older, but right now we don't want or need anything so don't worry about us._

_Luv Maria_

Linka stared at the letter in shock, then looked up at Wheeler, her eyes demanding an explanation.

"Almost a year before I joined the Planeteers, Maria moved to my school. Her Dads job takes them all over so she doesn't believe in putting down roots, in fact she doesn't believe in anything except having a good time. That suited me just fine and we had the wildest three months. Then her Dad moved on and so did she and that was fine with me too. I wasn't in love with her, and I had this on again off again thing with Trish so I wasn't exactly lonely."

He swallowed, not daring to see what effect his words were having on her. "Just before Gaia called us I got that letter. I managed to get her on the phone, though they were due to move again and I never know where the letters will come from. I didn't have enough money to do anything else… anyway she made it clear that she meant what she said in her letter, she didn't want me involved and I guess I was selfish enough to be relieved, except that I wanted to be part of my daughters life, I never wanted to just leave her to it. So she agreed to send me pictures on Paige's birthday and tell her about me, and let her know I'll be here for her if she ever needs me." He laughed, "I guess she wont though, I'm not exactly the mature responsible type."

Linka was silent so he asked. "Still sure you could never hate me?"

The Russian looked up. There were tears in her eyes, not from her own pain, but because she'd heard his in his voice. As he looked away again she moved closer and put her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "Why should I hate you? If you had not cared about the child I would not have thought well of you I admit, but I would have to be stupid not to see how much you want to be a part of her life."

He wrapped his arms around her, still sounding nervous. "And my behaviour? That doesn't make a difference either?"

"To what?" she asked, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Wheeler stomach turned over. "Lin… you must know how I feel about you… I'd never act the way I did back then, now, not since I met you but… I… Oh hell, I know I'm not good enough for you, I've always known that, but I don't know what I'll do if you send me away."

Ma-Ti's voice interrupted them as he called Wheeler to hurry up, and Linka pulled away. "You had better go."

"No! Lin answer me, please?" Wheeler swallowed. "I'm not asking you tell me how you feel, just if knowing this… if I've lost any chance to convince you…?"

"It is a lot to take in at once…" Linka began, knowing that despite her feelings for him, she wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of him having a child. But then seeing the look on his face, she blushed and shook her head. "You were acting like an immature boy but you obviously did not treat her badly or walk out on them so I have no reason to think ill of you. Besides it was before we met... so any decisions I made would be based on who you are now."

Wheelers relief was so obvious that it made Linka laugh. "Go and have fun." She told him, and then added sternly, "But not with any of the local girls."

The American grinned and said sincerely. "Babe, I wont even notice them."

She looked away, both flattered and embarrassed. "May I look at the other pictures?" She asked indicating the remaining envelopes.

"Sure. Take care of them for me okay?" She nodded and he darted forward to give her a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing his bag. "I'll miss you Lin." He paused in the doorway, doubts still assailing him about the state of her feelings. _I pushed her into answering me and she didn't want to make me feel bad. What if she changes her mind while I'm not here to defend myself, maybe I should put Ma-Ti off…_

Linka looked up and smiled and the American smiled back_. I'll only be gone a few days, it'll give her time to get used to the idea._ He decided, before heading off to join Ma-Ti.

"I'll miss you too." She said quietly after he had gone, and then sat back on the bed to look through the letters.

* * *

Wheeler stared out of the window of the eco-copter deep in thought.

"What is wrong my friend?" Ma-Ti asked, concerned about his uncharacteristic behaviour.

The American shook his head and attempted to dispel his worry. "Nothing, just thinking about Linka."

"That does not normally make you frown?" His young friend pointed out.

Wheeler was reluctant to tell Ma-Ti everything he had discussed with their Russian friend, however he did need to talk about part of it. "I was a different person before I met her Ma-Ti. I just had to tell her something I know she didn't like, but she's too good a friend to say so and… I can't help thinking that the more she finds out about me the less chance I have of getting her to care for me."

"She already cares for you Wheeler." Ma-Ti said grinning. "But you can only have a future together if you let her see the real you and trust her to like you for who you really are."

Shaking his head Wheeler said, "That's fine as long as she likes who I really am." But then he pushed his worries aside, determined to enjoy their short break. "So anyway, what do you have planned for us?"

They chatted for a while as the skies slowly grew darker. When a flash of lightening lit the horizon, they both jumped and paid greater attention to the controls. The storm increased in intensity very quickly buffeting them about.

"We'd better find somewhere to land!" Wheeler called out and his friend agreed.

As they began their descent, the craft was hit by a flash of lightening and shorted out, the blades stuck and the 'copter fell. The two planeteers tried their best to get the systems going again but in the end had to bail out, their parachutes taking them below the tree line shortly after their craft smashed into the undergrowth disappearing from sight.

* * *

Three days after his departure, Wheelers letter arrived. Recognising the writing, Linka immediately pounced on it and announced her intention to put it in Wheelers room for him. Their last conversation was still bothering her and while she had to acknowledge that she didn't like the careless young boy her Yankee used to be, she cared too much for the person he had become since to let it come between them. _I let him leave before we had talked it through properly, he must be wondering if I meant what I said… I wont be comfortable until I know everything is okay between us._

When she got to the fire planeteers cabin, she decided that Wheeler would want to know his letter had come, and while a part of her realised that was just an excuse to call him, the rest of her mind assured her that it was a perfectly legitimate reason for disturbing her friends holiday.

Closing her eyes and lifting her ring to her forehead, the wind planeteer thought to their youngest member. _~ Ma-Ti? ~ _

There was no response so she tried again. _~ Ma-Ti, can you hear me? I have a message for Wheeler ~_

Again there was no response and a sinking feeling began to creep over the lovely Russian. _~ Please answer me Ma-ti? ~_

Telling herself she was over-reacting and that Ma-Ti had probably just taken his ring off and forgotten it, Linka forced herself to remain calm. _It is irresponsible of him, but it does not mean that anything is wrong. And Ma-Ti and Wheeler are never more irresponsible than when they are together._

She put Wheelers letter with the others in the bedside cabinet and headed to the games room, knowing it would be empty. Sitting down at the computer there, Linka tried to make a connection with the Eco-copters computer… again unsuccessfully. _Perhaps there is a lot of pollution in the area they are in._ - She told herself, trying to beat the rising fear - _That always interferes with our systems._

Linka's next stop was the crystal chamber. "Gaia, I cannot get in touch with Ma-Ti… I wanted to tell Wheeler something."

The Spirit of the Earth smiled knowingly, "I'll contact them and ask Wheeler to call you."

The Russian blushed but she looked relieved, "Thank you Gaia."

Gaia's gaze turned inward as she sent her consciousness elsewhere, then after a few moments her eyes refocused and her expression turned into a frown. "I couldn't find them, they aren't where they were supposed to be."

Linka's heart started banging in her chest and her stomach turned over, as the panic she had been keeping at bay began to take over. "But they must be somewhere!" She exclaimed, "Is there much pollution in the area?"

Gaia consulted the planet vision. "There has been very bad weather in that region over the last few days… it's possible they were caught in a storm and have crashed somewhere. The pollution is not so bad but despite the amount of rain forest that is destroyed each year, there is still much territory that hard to search through."

"But you must be able to!" Linka insisted as the others joined them.

Kwame asked, "What is wrong Gaia?"

Linka looked away when the others came in and was steadfastly refusing to meet their eyes.

"We have lost contact with Ma-Ti and Wheeler." Gaia answered. "I was just explaining to Linka that though I can sense life in that part of the world, it is difficult for me to distinguish two specific life forms. It will take time and it might be quicker if you try an aerial search in the Geo-cruiser."

The Russian girl looked up at that suggestion, her eyes full of gratitude. "Da, that is a good idea."

As the planeteers headed for their plane, Gi put a hand on Linka's shoulder. "Don't worry Linka, they're probably safe and sound. Wheeler will laugh when he knows how worried we've been."

Linka smiled back, "Da, and I will make him regret it!" She threatened, making her friend laugh.

* * *

They returned home the next day, very down hearted. Linka had finally given up insisting that they stay, though now she wasn't talking to either of her friends.

There were severe storms over nearly all of South America and the three friends couldn't get close enough to search for their missing team members. After several attempts and a few near misses, Kwame had insisted they camp for the night and try again the following day. Linka hadn't been happy, worrying that their friends might be hurt, but she had been over-ruled. After a second day of the same, Gaia had told them to return to Hope Island, promising to continue her own search.

A few days and a few sleepless nights later, the weather cleared up but there was still no sign of the missing planeteers.

"I will not give up Kwame, we cannot just leave them out there!" Linka protested

The Africans face was sad as he replied, "I'm not suggesting we give up Linka, I'm just saying that it is becoming more unlikely that we will find them. The Shaman and his people saw and heard nothing, that means they did not even get close to their destination, they could have crashed anywhere between here and Ma-Ti's village and if they were in the sea…"

"Stop it!" Linka cried, holding back her tears as best she could. "They are not dead!"

Gi tried to put her arm around the distraught girl but was shrugged off. "Linka we all want to believe that but…"

"Nyet! They have to be okay! He has to come back to me…" The Russian insisted, then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I never even told Wheeler how I feel… Gi, I am in love with him."

Gi looked as upset as her friend but she said, "I'm sure he knows Linka." And then, when the Russian girl just shook her head. "I want to go out searching as much as you do, but it just isn't practical."

"You are as bad as Kwame, you want to give up, but I **can't**!" she argued. "If you do not want to help just stay out of the way." Then she stormed off, heading to the computer room to search on the internet for anything that could give them a clue as to what happened.

The next few days went past in a blur for Linka. She couldn't sleep properly and she couldn't relax. Her need to go out searching just for something to do was even greater and when the others began to return to some of their planeteer duties, she stopped talking to them again, avoiding them completely.

One night - just over a week since her friends disappearance - exhausted, but still unable to sleep, Linka got up and made herself a warm drink. After sitting in the kitchen for an hour, the tired young woman headed back to her cabin, only to pause at the door of Wheelers empty room. She hesitated for a moment and then entered, looking around the silent cabin in the moonlight. Closing the door quietly behind her, Linka moved to the bed and pulled back the covers to climb inside. The lovely girl buried her head in Wheelers pillows, detecting the faint scent of him as she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Present, Part 1

**Chapter 2 – Present, Part 1**

"I am sorry to disturb you Linka," Gaia said one morning, while the young girl was working at her computer. "But Wheeler's mother is calling on the planet vision..."

The Russian had refused to let them tell Wheeler's parents that he was missing, and she had been so upset about it, that they had given in.

Linka swallowed. "I will talk to her."

"Are you sure? I could explain things to her if..." the kindly spirit began.

"Nyet," Linka shook her head, "I will tell her what is necessary."

The wind planeteer was trembling by the time she reached the crystal chamber, but she was determined that it should be her to break the bad news. "Hello Mrs Wheeler I..."

Before she could get any further, the older woman interrupted in her own good-natured way. "Oh hello dear, you must be Linka! You're every bit as lovely as Jason says you are. I take it he isn't there?"

Linka shook her head, suddenly unable to speak.

"Well can you tell him that a Mister, no Doctor Jacobs called about a letter his daughter sent. I told him I forward all Jason's post on as soon as it arrives. I have no idea who he was, his daughter is probably some planeteer fan, though how she got our address..." Mrs Wheeler smiled affectionately as she saw Linka's face go pale. "I'm sure it's nothing for you to worry about dear, Jason only ever thinks of you now, you know."

Linka nodded, "Da, I do know... And I think I know what letter Doctor Jacobs is talking about. Jason was expecting one but it did not arrive until after he... left for his holiday with Ma-Ti. Thank you for calling Mrs Wheeler, I will deal with it... I do not know when Jason will be back but I can deal with it."

"Okay dear. When you do speak to my son though, remind him to call home once in a while will you?" the American woman smiled affectionately.

"I will, I promise." Linka replied, her mouth dry.

After the connection was closed. Linka said. "I am a coward but I cannot tell her what I do not believe."

"I understand Linka." Gaia said softly.

"They are only a few days late home, if it was not for the letter we might not have known anything was wrong." Linka said, still needing to justify her silence. "I will deal with... this matter and then if we have not heard from them, perhaps by the end of the week, I will visit Wheeler's parents in person, it would not be right to tell her like this anyway."

"**Linka,**" Gaia said, not unkindly. "I understand. We all do."

The Russian planeteer blushed but nodded her thanks, before leaving for Wheeler's room.

* * *

Linka's hands were shaking as she sat on the bed and opened the letter. The first thing that struck her was the address at the top, the others hadn't had one and it made her uneasy.

_Hi there gorgeous,_

_Sorry this is a bit late, unforeseen circumstances. Anyway here's your picture, Paige grows more adorable everyday, which is what makes what I have to say next so hard._

_I'm sick, real sick as in I'm not going to get better. Now I don't want you to go into hyperdrive here, very few people can honestly say they've lived as much as I have and even less can say they've enjoyed it. My one concern is for Paige, I need to know she's going to be looked after. So the question is, do you want her? _

_It's okay if you don't and you don't need to feel guilty. You've made quite a name for yourself and I don't suppose raising a child is particularly compatible with being a superhero, but you're her father so it's your choice. I need to know soon though Hon, cos if I'm going to make other arrangements I'll have to do it sooner rather than later._

_Luv as ever_

_Maria_

The tender-hearted Russian was crying by the time she reached the end of the letter, and she'd already made up her mind about what to do. Returning the letter and picture to their envelope, she carefully tucked them in her pocket before heading to her own cabin to pack a bag. As she began, she called out, "Gaia, I need to talk to you."

* * *

There was no answer at the address at the top of the letter but the neighbours were able to direct the young planeteer to the local hospital, and the cancer unit. She'd had Kwame drop her off in the geo-cruiser, telling him it was a family matter that had called her away but not explaining - leaving him to assume it was something to do with her uncle who was still working at the Russian embassy in America - So she had to make her own way across town.

"Excuse me." Linka said to the receptionist, "I am looking for Maria Jacobs?"

"I'm sorry." The woman replied kindly. "But only close family are being allowed in at the moment."

The Russian hesitated. She didn't want to explain the circumstances of her visit in public, but she couldn't just leave either. "Then perhaps I could speak to her father? I received a message from him."

Now it was the receptionists turn to hesitate. "Oh I see… well if he wanted you to come here… I'll send someone to find him, if you'll just take a seat?"

"Thank you." Linka smiled with relief, moving to sit by the window. There was only one other person in the reception area, a child who was quietly reading a book, and it wasn't until she spoke that the lovely Russian looked at her.

"You're the Wind Planeteer!" the young ginger haired girl said with awe.

Linka smiled, they didn't get recognised very often but it certainly wasn't the first time. "Da I…" she gasped. "You are Paige!"

The girls eyes widened. "How did you know?" She breathed, as if she expected the knowledge to come from some unknown mystical power.

The planeteer laughed, but not wanting to tell Paige something she might not already know, was careful with her answer. "Your mother sent a photo of you to a friend of mine."

"Really?" Paige asked in surprise. "Did she ask you to come for my project?"

"Nyet, er no. What is your project?" Linka asked with interest.

"We're studying the planeteers at school." Came the reply. "We have to pick one of you to find out things about. I wanted to pick you but it is so hard to find anything out about any of you. Mom wanted me to pick the Fire Planeteer…" She pulled a face. "I think she's sweet on him, I **know** my teacher is, you should see the look on her face when she mentions him!" Paige put two fingers in her mouth and gestured as if she was throwing up.

Linka laughed. "He has always been popular with the ladies, but there is more to him than that."

"Not you too!" the six year old rolled her eyes and again Linka laughed.

"I am afraid so." She told her apologetically.

Paige shrugged. "Well at least you actually know him! I'm sure he's very nice I just don't see any reason to go all silly over a boy. So can I do my project on you? I have my questions here…" She pointed at a school bag propped against the wall.

"Da, of course." Linka told her smiling. There was a lot of Wheeler in Paige she thought, but the young child had her own personality that was helped by a strong intelligence, so she was sure it would be easy to love her for her own sake as well as her fathers.

"Cool, everyone will be so impressed!" The young girl exclaimed.

"I see you two have made friends." A strong male voice said from nearby. Paige's grandfather had come out of his daughters room and was looking stern, though he sounded polite. "The receptionist tells me I asked you to come here, but I'm sure I didn't, so please don't think me entirely without manners if I ask you who you are?"

Paige answered first. "She's the Wind Planeteer Grandpa, I recognised her as soon as I saw her."

"Planeteer?" Doctor Jacobs eyes widened.

Linka had stood quickly when the man approached and now said. "I am sorry to intrude, I am sure it must seem strange I…" She looked at Paige and then back at the very well dressed older man. "My name is Linka and I am here about a letter your daughter wrote to a friend of mine."

"I see. Well then we should discuss this in private." He replied solemnly.

"But Grandpa, she promised to help me with my project!" Paige insisted.

Linka smiled down at her. "I will before I leave moya sladkiy, I promise."

After her Grandfather had checked that the young girl had everything she needed, and that the receptionist and her assistant were still watching her, he took Linka to a meeting room. "We should be able to talk in here." They sat down and he continued. "You'll forgive me for being surprised, I was expecting Wheeler."

The Russian nodded sadly, "Da. I am sorry but Wheeler is… missing. We are still looking for him and Ma-Ti but as I am sure you can appreciate, it is not something we would want the press to know because once the polluters find out…"

"I do understand." He replied sympathetically. "But it leaves me with a dilemma." His voice as he continued was stiff and formal, obviously repressing the feelings his words produced. "Maria wants to choose who is to look after her daughter and to be frank with you, she doesn't have time to wait to see if you find your friend… my work takes me all over the world now, I cannot look after Paige."

"Of course, but that is why I am here." Linka said quickly. "I know Wheeler would want Paige to live with us, if Maria will agree to it, I will look after her daughter until he returns."

Doctor Jacobs raised an eyebrow. "Wheeler must be a very good friend of yours."

"My boyfriend." She replied, telling herself that it wasn't really a lie, or it wouldn't be when he returned.

"Raising a child is not something to take on lightly my dear, I appreciate your willingness to help your boyfriend but don't you think Paige might be better off with a normal family? And perhaps someone a bit older?" Doctor Jacobs was trying to be kind but it simply made Linka more determined.

"How old was Maria when she became a mother? She is Wheeler's daughter and he loves her, I know that he would never forgive me for not doing everything I can for her, and having met her I know that it is what I want too. I have spoken to Gaia about it and she is happy for us to raise Paige on Hope Island, she has even offered to find a nanny for us, to look after her while we are on alerts." Linka looked into his eyes. "Wheeler will be a wonderful father, I have no doubt of that, and I would love her… that is what Maria wants for her isn't it? Please let me talk with your daughter, at least give her the chance to meet me before she decides."

He hesitated, taking a long look at the girl in front of him as he weighed her words. "Very well." He said at last. "Come with me."

They walked down the corridor and entered a small private room. Maria was laying on the bed, thin and pale but still very pretty. Linka assumed that the short dark hair she wore was a wig, but it looked natural enough. She smiled as they entered. "Where's Paige? And who's your new girlfriend?" she asked with a saucy smile.

Her father chuckled. "If I was a few years younger my dear... Paige is playing outside, I will fetch her for you soon but Linka wants to talk to you first. She is Wheelers new girlfriend."

Maria's eyes opened wider in surprise and then she laughed. "I should have known. I thought I'd seen you before somewhere, you're the Russian planeteer. And you're too beautiful to **not** be Wheelers girlfriend."

The blond smiled. "I was thinking something similar about you."

"I was." Maria agreed unselfconsciously. "So why didn't Wheeler come himself?"

The planeteer sat down in the chair next to the bed and explained how her American friends had disappeared, and that she wanted to be allowed to look after Paige in her fathers place.

Maria was frowning by the time she finished. "No offence Linka, but however kind your impulse may be, I don't think you've thought this through. If you don't find Wheeler you're gonna end up being a single Mom and not just any single Mom, but the Mom of your ex-boyfriends illegitimate daughter."

"You have reason to be concerned of course." Linka said, finding that she liked the openness of the other woman. "I hope you wont mind if I am equally blunt. I love my job and the travelling it involves and I believe myself to be a strong person, but at heart I value my family and home above everything else. I am not like you, I do not make friends easily and I do not love easily either. I love Jason Wheeler. I am **in **love with him. That is not going to change whether or not we find him and if we do not, I will be alone, as will your daughter be. Paige is a beautiful and intelligent child and I would be proud to be a mother to her if you will let me."

Like her father, Maria sat seizing the planeteer up. "And what if he does come back? You'll have your own children then…"

"I am not like that!" Linka exclaimed hotly. "She would be my child just as much as any others, I could not think of her any other way."

Maria smiled. "I like you Linka. Wheeler has good taste and I trust his judgement." Linka blushed. "But I can't just let you take her. Wheeler has a legal right to her, he's her father and his name is on her birth certificate but you don't."

Linka nodded. "I know, I am asking you to let me adopt her."

The American girl smiled, "Well as long as we're clear… Dad, will you ask Paige to come in, I wont make any decisions until I know how she feels about it."

After Doctor Jacobs had left, Maria said. "I haven't told her about Wheeler, I know I said I would but it never seemed like the right time and… I wanted her to myself. She worships the planeteers though so I'm sure she wont mind."

"Da," Linka said with a chuckle. "She recognised me and she already thinks you are sweet on Wheeler."

Maria laughed, "She told you that? Well I guess she's right, I am still sweet on him." Then she thought of something and said quickly. "But it was never love, I mean we were really just friends despite the, er physical side of our relationship…"

"I understand." Linka assured her. "Wheeler has told me and let me read your letters."

Maria smiled. "Good, because if you're going to take my daughter I want us to be friends."

Linka's eyes filled with tears, not sure what to say. "Of course."

The sick young woman smiled and squeezed her hand. "It's okay Linka, I've made peace with myself, it's Paige I'm worried about."

"You have no need to worry, I promise you." Linka told her, bringing another smile to Maria's face.

"Mommy!" Paige called out as she ran into the room and climbed up onto the bed and into the arms of her mother. "How are you feeling?"

Maria laughed and hugged her daughter close. "Hello Baby. I feel fine. I have something to tell you." The red-headed girl finished making herself comfortable and looked up at her mother expectantly. "You know I explained that I am going to get sicker and that you would need to live with someone else…"

"You're wrong!" Paige exclaimed at once and then added defiantly. "You're going to be fine and besides I can live with Grandpa."

Maria stroked her daughters hair. "No darling, we've discussed this." Then she hugged the little girl tightly as she started to cry. "I wrote to your father asking if you could live with him."

"My father?" The girl said, her sobs abating as she took an interest in this new information. "I didn't think I had one."

The American woman smiled. "Of course you do darling, but I asked him not to come and see us because I wanted you all to myself. I hope you can forgive me."

"Sure." Paige shrugged, then added conversationally. "But maybe he doesn't want to see us anyway. Rachel's father lives in Iowa, she says he told her he doesn't want anything to do with her."

"He sounds like a horrible person." Maria said, before Linka could object. "But your father isn't like that, he has been wanting to meet you since you were born. I've sent him photos and told him all about you, but the thing is…" she paused, not knowing how to tell her daughter that she may still never get to meet her father. She looked at Linka for help.

"Moya sladkiy, your father loves you very much and has told me that he would like nothing better than to be able to take care of you, but he has had to go away and I do not know when he will be back so I came in his place." The Russian hoped this would be explanation enough for now.

Paige was surprised at Linka's words, but then a look of realisation crept over her face and she looked back at her mother. "The Fire Planeteer? That's why you wanted me to know about him?"

Maria nodded and then laughed happily at the expression of delight that spread across her daughters face. "My Dad's a hero! That is sooo cool!" Linka and her grandfather joined in the laughter.

"So do you think you would like to come and live with me while we are waiting for him to come home?" the planeteer asked.

Paige looked excited for a moment and then her face turned sad and she shook her head. "I don't want to leave my Mom."

"Of course not!" Linka said quickly, "You can stay with your Mom for as long as it is possible, I would not think of asking you to leave her before…"

Maria hugged her daughter. "What do you think short stuff? Fancy an adventure?"

Paige looked up at her mother, and finally accepting the inevitable nodded, before bursting into tears and burying her face in Maria's shoulder.


	3. Present, Part 2

**Chapter 3 – Present, Part 2**

Wheeler woke slowly and called out for his friend. There was no answer but the storm was still raging over head and it was possible that Ma-Ti simply hadn't heard him. Wheeler focused his mind and called out to the youngest planeteer using his ring... Still no answer. He had a vague idea of where he had landed in relation to the eco-copter and he was fairly sure that Ma-Ti had been between them. Not knowing what else to do, he decided to try to find them.

His limbs ached as he stood, disentangling himself from his parachute, he headed off in what he hoped was the right direction. It didn't take him long to come across Ma-Ti's parachute, it was ripped and crumpled on the forest floor.

For a second he thought that the heart planeteer had already gone in search of their 'copter, but then he realised that the harness was still beneath the silken chute. "Ma-Ti" he called in alarm, folding back the cloth to reveal the prone body beneath it.

"No! Ma-Ti!" Wheeler felt anxiously for a pulse, then breathed a sigh of relief as he found both it, and the shallow breathing that proved his friend was still alive. The planeteer wiped away the rain that was falling in his face, but it did no good as it was replaced immediately. "I have to find us some cover little buddy…" He hesitated, knowing it could be dangerous to move the young man.

Thinking over the first aid instructions Gi had given him, Wheeler felt along Ma-Ti's neck and limbs looking for breaks. He didn't find any, but the Heart Planeteers leg had been torn open on a branch and a head wound was bleeding profusely.

Taking breaths to keep himself calm, feeling very out of his depth, the American tore strips off the parachute and bandaged the young mans wounds as best he could. Then he lifted him up and continued in the direction of the eco-copter. Wheeler had a good sense of direction and luckily they hadn't fallen very far apart, so finding the downed craft wasn't a problem… the state he found it in however, was.

Too big to fall between the trees without harm, the planeteers craft had sustained severe damage. It was also wedged between a clump of trees, making it inaccessible. Wheeler swore. He didn't usually because Linka told him off if he forgot himself in front of her, but on this occasion he felt justified. _Now what?_

Completely at home in an urban jungle, Wheeler felt himself begin to panic in the unfamiliar environment. Finding as much shelter as he could beneath some leaves and making his young friend comfortable, he once again tried to revive him. "Come on Ma-Ti, this is your territory, I need some help here!"

Finally the South American planeteer moaned slightly and opened his eyes. Wheeler was only half reassured however, since his wounds had begun to bleed again. "Wheeler? What happened?"

"We crashed Ma-Ti… and you're injured… bleeding. I'm going to have to go back to your chute and make some new bandages, will you be okay?" His fear was beginning to show in his voice.

Ma-Ti shook his head, momentarily increasing his friends panic, but then he pointed at some plants nearby. "They can be used as clotting agents… crush up the petals and put them on the wound then tie them on."

Relieved at having something useful to do, Wheeler immediately went to work but seeing his friends discomfort he called back. "I don't suppose there's a plant around here for pain relief? I could get that for you too?"

"Yes." Ma-Ti said weakly, closing his eyes. "I will find it for you in a minute."

Alarmed, Wheeler quickly moved back to his friends side. The young man had fallen into a light sleep. _That's okay. _The red-head told himself. _Even if he has a concussion, I just have to wake him up every so often… got to stop the bleeding first._

Once he was sure the plant was working on his companions injuries, Wheeler woke the sleeping boy. "Sorry Ma-Ti, I need to make sure you're okay."

"Do not worry Wheeler, I will be fine." He said quietly.

The North American grinned. "'Course you will. Now how about that painkiller?"

Ma-Ti was too weak to sit up and look so he described the plant Wheeler needed. It took a little while, but he found it and squeezed out the sap into his friends mouth. "That is a little better."

Wheeler nodded. "We can't stay here. I'm going to have to make something to drag you on… It'll be a bit rough."

"Thank you my friend." Ma-Ti said, too weak to argue.

The fire planeteer watched his friend with a worried expression. _Now if I only knew which direction to go in…_During the week that followed, Wheeler had wondered constantly if he should have stayed with the eco-copter. _Ma-Ti's people are bound to have raised the alarm by now… the others will be looking for us. What if I've gotten us hopelessly lost… If we'd stayed put they might have found us by now, Lin's gonna kill me._

* * *

He thought a lot about his beautiful Russian in that time as well, promising himself that he would get home to her, in fact there were times when that was all that kept him moving.

Fortunately Ma-Ti was conscious often enough to help him find food, though there was no denying that the young boy was getting worse. His leg seemed infected despite the treatments he'd told Wheeler to use and he was becoming feverish.

Finally Wheelers steadfast march towards the setting sun paid off as he heard the distant sound of human life. "You hear that Ma-Ti? We've done it, we've found help!"

People rushed around as the fire planeteer staggered into the village dragging his precious burden. Relief flooded through him and he dropped to his knees, sure he couldn't move another step. "Can you help us please?" He asked the watching villagers. "My friend's hurt, he needs medical help!"

They stared at him blankly, not moving. _Oh no... they don't understand!_

Then a new face appeared on the scene, a young girl of about sixteen with tanned skin to match Ma-Ti's and an enchantingly radiant face that was framed beautifully by her long black hair and she had a figure to match. Despite the hardship he had endured the past week and his promise to Linka, Wheeler noticed. She was in fact impossible not to notice.

"Do not be alarmed my friends." Her English was perfect, and her honeyed voice was only enhanced by her accent. "I am Kara, my father is the Medicine Chief here and he comes to help you."

Wheeler thanked her and tried to stand, but found that his limbs felt like lead.

"Stay. **All** your needs will be tended to, friend." Kara assured him, her eyes full of admiration for her new visitor.


	4. Present, Part 3

**Chapter 4 - Present, Part 3**

Linka and Doctor Jacobs walked out into the hospital corridor, intending to give the mother and daughter some time alone. "Do you have somewhere to stay my dear, or do you intend to return home until you can take Paige?"

The Russian shook her head empathically, "Of course not." She thought for a moment and then said. "My Uncle lives near here but he is back in Russia on business at the moment. I will go and see Mrs Wheeler and ask if I can stay there." She seemed hesitant about that last and went on to explain. "I did not want to tell her about Wheeler yet but perhaps knowing about Paige will make it easier."

The girls grandfather shook his head. "There is no need for that, you can stay with us… You are going to be family after all and it would be good for you to spend some time getting to know Paige before everything is final."

Linka nodded gratefully, "I would like that, thank you… if you are sure I will not be intruding?"

"To be honest, it will be a relief to me to have you there." He confessed with a sad smile. "Paige is a lovely child but quite a handful at times, and there is no one else to look after her when I am doing things for Maria… it's not good for her to be here all of the time, not when Maria is too sick to see her…"

The Russian nodded understandingly as he continued. "Maria's mother was alive when she was that age… I just don't know what to **do** with a six year old!"

Again Linka smiled and tried to reassure him, "I used to baby-sit my neighbours children, I may not be a natural mother but I think I can keep her amused."

The doctor seemed relieved to have another adult to talk to and share his burdens with, something that made Linka feel much better since she had been a little worried that she was forcing her company on him and his family during a very personal time. It also made her feel better to know she was doing something for Wheeler, even if there was a possibility he would never know.

When it was time to leave, Doctor Jacobs drove them back to the house he had hired for his daughter. Linka sat in the back of the car with Paige, letting the girl ply her with questions about the planeteers work.

The Russian felt uncomfortable about the prospect of sleeping in Maria's room and was relieved when Dr Jacobs opted to take her room himself, leaving the guest room free for Linka. "All my things are in storage because until Maria got sick I was working abroad." He explained.

Once she was alone, Linka unpacked the clothes from the bag she had brought with her. At the bottom of the bag was a group photograph of the planeteers. As usual the American was standing very close to his lovely companion and she was laughing. Linka smiled sadly, wishing she could remember what he'd said to her.

The lovely blond took out the photo and sat on the bed, sighing as she looked at her absent colleague. "Where are you moy Lyubov?" she asked quietly.

* * *

"Linka, I still have a few questions." Paige said as the wind planeteer came down the stairs to join the girl and her grandfather.

Doctor Jacobs laughed, "After dinner my dear! Give Linka a chance to settle in."

The planeteer smiled, "It is okay, I do not mind. But perhaps Paige would like to help me make dinner for us?"

"No, no, you are a guest. I will make the dinner." When she began to protest he added, "If you want to help me, keep my grand-daughter amused for a while."

"Good." Paige said when he left. "Now will you answer my questions please?"

Linka laughed. "You remind me of your father, he can be very single minded on occasion too!" Seeing the girl was still waiting for an answer she said. "Da, you can ask me anything you like."

The little red-head grinned and moved to sit beside Linka on the settee. "Erm, where do you come from?"

"I was born in a small mining village in Russia, that is in Eastern Europe, though when I was born we called it the Soviet Union." The planeteer told her.

Paige looked up. "Why?"

Linka explained, and continued to answer Paige's questions through dinner and until her grandfather decided it was time for her to go to bed. She was a lot more curious than Wheeler, the Russian found, and seemed to absorb the information like a sponge, whereas Wheeler only remembered things he was specifically interested in_. He knows everything about me._ She thought with a faint blush.

"Can Linka come and tuck me in?" Paige asked her Grandfather.

The older man chuckled, "If she wants too, but don't keep her talking all night!"

The young girl promised that she wouldn't and after Linka had helped her get ready for bed and settled her under the covers, she said. "I wont keep you talking but will you tell me something please?"

"Da, of course." Linka smiled and sat on the bed beside her.

"Did my Daddy really tell you that he wanted me?" The child's eyes searched Linka's, nervous of the answer but still wanting to hear it.

The planeteer nodded. "He was waiting for your mothers letter with the picture of you in it when he had to go away. He said he had always wanted to be a part of your life."

"Good." Paige said contentedly, and closed her eyes. "Night Linka."

"Good night Paige." Linka replied, standing up and leaning over to kiss the girl on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

The next few days went smoothly and it didn't take long for Paige and Linka to become fast friends. The planeteer took her daughter-to-be to school in the mornings and picked her up afterwards. Then they made dinner together and Linka helped Paige with her homework.

"I'm done." The small red head said one evening as she packed away her homework book.

Linka smiled "Do you need me to test you on your spellings?"

"Can we do it later please?" Paige asked, deliberately looking sweet. "I was hoping you would tell me some more about Hope Island?"

Moving to sit beside the young girl, Linka replied. "I thought you had finished your project?"

"I have. I just wanna know about it." She looked down, embarrassed.

Giving her a hug, the planeteer said "That is okay Paige. I should have thought about it, it will be your home too one day, of course you are curious." The young girl gave her a shy smile. "What would you like to know?"

Paige's questions ranged from the island itself to the other planeteers, but they kept coming back to Wheeler. "So is the fire planeteer the leader?"

"Nyet, technically Gaia is our leader but it is Kwame that normally takes charge during missions." The Russian replied shaking her head.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

Chuckling, Linka said. "Your father is a hero Paige, never doubt that. He is strong and fearless but also gentle and caring, and though he does not take the lead, he is often the one who finds the solution we need." Her eyes became distant and sad as she thought of her lost companion. "He jokes a lot, he is nearly always happy and it keeps our spirits up. It took me a while to realise it but he can be serious at the same time. He puts as much importance on things as I do, he just does not forget to live…"

She seemed sad now and picking up on her mood, Paige turned so that she could hug Linka back. "Then he would want us to enjoy ourselves right?"

"Da," the planeteer said laughing, "Did you have something in mind?"

The small girl grinned up at her with an expression of mischief that Linka knew well. "Always!"

* * *

Visits to Maria were a mixed blessing. It was obvious that Paige missed her mother and was always excited on their way to the hospital, but when they left she sunk into a mood that was a mixture of grief and guilt. She became unresponsive to Linka's instructions, feeling bad about liking the woman that was to replace her mother and those evenings became a struggle for the young planeteer, if not an outright battle.

Linka and Doctor Jacobs tried to give mother and daughter as much time alone as possible, but there were things about being a mother that Maria wanted to impart. "I know it can't be easy for you, Dad's told me what she's like sometimes. I've told her not to feel bad but I think she's going to have to work through it herself. You can't make every bad thing go away, you just have to be there for her."

"Da I know. But you are right, it is hard to chastise her when I know she is hurting." Linka looked unhappy and in truth was wondering whether she was capable of fulfilling the role she'd willingly taken on.

Maria smiled weakly. "You'll do fine. She adores you." The Russian nodded, feeling as guilty about that as Paige did and it showed on her face, prompting the other woman to add. "If you're having second thoughts, you should say so now while it's not too late."

"Nyet, I do not regret my choice." Linka said decisively. "I do let her get away with too much sometimes… especially when she reminds me of Wheeler."

"Tell me about it!" Maria laughed. "She has his cheekiness that's for sure! She knows exactly how to get around me." Then she became serious again. "Is it making it worse for you?"

Shaking her head vigorously, Linka replied. "I miss him, but if anything, being around Paige reminds me why it is I must not give up on him. I know **he** wont give up, she has his love of life and I know he will find his way back to me. He is not alone either, Ma-Ti and Wheeler will take care of each other."

Maria smiled and said meditatively. "You know, Paige is the only one I've ever loved that strongly. I'm glad of that I think. I'm very independent and I'm sure I wouldn't like being that reliant on someone else for my happiness."

"It does have its drawbacks." The planeteer agreed, "I am also very independent, and it has not been easy for me to accept just how much a part of my life he has become."

* * *

Doctor Jacobs arranged the adoption papers and though it was more complicated because Linka wasn't an American citizen, they still managed to get them signed before it was too late.

During the next two weeks, Maria got steadily weaker and was sick more often when they went to visit. On the day her body finally gave up the fight, they were all with her. Linka held their daughter in an attempt to comfort her but after her initial bout of tears, she was quiet and unresponsive.

They were all subdued when they returned home and Paige wouldn't let the Russian out of her sight. Giving in to the child's fears, Linka allowed Paige to fall asleep in her lap and to share her room that night, so that she would not wake up alone.

Doctor Jacobs made all the funeral arrangements quickly and since Maria had had very few acquaintances there, it was a quiet affair but it went without a hitch. After it was over the three of them sat down together to discuss their plans.

"I have spoken to my superior, he has given me another week to settle things before I have to ship out, but there's no reason you can't stay here afterwards." Doctor Jacobs offered.

Linka shook her head. "I must go home soon, I have duties there… and there are decisions to be made. I will have to speak to Wheelers parents too…" she became thoughtful for a moment and then added. "But we can stay until you leave so that you two can spend all the time together you can and I will bring Paige to visit you whenever you want. I will show you how to contact us."

"Thank you my dear." He replied.

Linka turned her head to look at her now quiet daughter. "Paige, have you asked your friends for their addresses yet? There is no need for you to lose contact with any of them."

The young girl shrugged. "I'm not really that close to any of them."

Her grandfather exchanged a glance with Linka but neither of them wanted to push her.

When it was time for Paige to go to bed, her new mother stood and held out her hand. "Time to sleep moya sladkiy."

"I'm not your anything." Paige replied, staring defiantly at the television and refusing to look in her direction. "And I'm not going to bed yet, Mommy lets me watch this!"

Her grandfather was torn. He wanted to help Linka but he also knew it was her choice, since she was now legally Paige's parent.

Linka sat down beside the young girl and reached out to stroke her hair, only to have her pull away. "Paige, I understand, but it is time for bed. Your mother…"

"Don't you talk about her!" The child shrieked. "You can't take her place!"

Linka tried to ignore the lump in her throat. "I am not trying to do that mo… Paige. She will always be your mother, but she wanted me to take care of you. I love you and…"

"No you don't!" She retorted. "You just don't want to be alone because my Daddy went away and left you the way Mommy left me!"

"It is not the same…" Linka began, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

Paige looked for all the world as if she hated the young Russian, though it was far from the truth. "Yes it is and…"

"That's enough!" Doctor Jacobs intervened. "Paige go and get ready for bed, no arguments."

The small red-head went without a further complaint, making it clear that she valued his authority over Linka's.

"Spasiba." Linka said quietly.

The doctor looked troubled. "I shouldn't have interfered but…"

"Nyet you were right, I cannot punish her for feeling like this and I cannot force her to accept me."

"She doesn't mean it you know, she'll be sorry for it in the morning." When all he received in reply was a silent nod, he moved towards the stairs. "I'll settle her down tonight."

Another quiet, "Spasiba." Was all the response he got.

Alone in her room, the young Russian cried quietly to herself. Lifting up the only picture she had of her lost love, she asked. "What have I done? I must have been crazy to think I could deal with this alone… but she is as much a part of me now as you are. I do not know what to do…"

Three hours later, Linka awoke to the sound of screaming. Running to her daughters room, she dropped down on the bed beside the child and shook her awake.

Paige blinked as she shook off her nightmare and focused on the lovely young woman in front of her for a moment, before burying her head in Linka's neck and clinging tightly. "Don't leave me!"

"I am not going to leave you." Linka said, holding her just as tightly and beginning to rock her.

Slower to respond, Doctor Jacobs joined them in time to hear Paige say. "I'm sorry, please don't go away, promise?" Linka's response made him smile and he left them, knowing they didn't need him any longer.

"I promise moya sladkiy. I am never going to leave you."


	5. Present, Part 4

**Chapter 5 - Present, Part 4**

Wheeler tightened his grip on his lovely companion and smiled as she began to kiss her way up his neck. "That's nice Babe." He could feel her toned, naked body against his and he explored it gently, his own reacting to her bare flesh.

She giggled, running her fingers through his hair and then down over his chest, still attending to his neck with her mouth. "Mmmm." He moaned softly "Good morning to you too Lin." The fire planeteer opened his eyes and looked into a pair of sparkling brown ones, set in a beautiful tanned face, which in turn was framed by cascading black hair.

"Who is Lin?" Kara asked without rancour.

Wheeler made a strangled noise in his throat and scrambled backwards, falling out of the small bed and hitting the floor with a thump. "Er Kara, right?" he swallowed. He remembered entering the village, but he'd passed out shortly after they'd arrived.

Relaxing slightly when he realised he was still wearing his boxers he continued. "Lin's er… my girlfriend."

The young native girl sat up and looked over the bed, making Wheelers eyes go wide. "Girlfriend? But not your wife?"

The planeteer swallowed. "Not yet… er you wanna put some clothes on?"

"Why? I have a beautiful body." She pouted and then her look turned saucy. "You agree with me, I can see that you do."

Wheeler's face tried to match the colour of his hair and he scrambled up to grab his trousers from where they lay and pulled them on quickly. "I was dreaming about Lin. What were you doing in here anyway?"

Kara pouted again, the effect was adorable, which she evidently knew. "My father has been looking after your friend, he sent me to wake you up."

Wheeler felt like he had a hangover and he was wishing he hadn't gotten up so quickly. "And you always wake people like that?" He indicated the bed and her naked form.

A predatory look came over her face. "That depends." She got out of the bed and moved to stand in front of him, running a finger down his chest. "Too bad you're taken…" She didn't sound too bothered.

Wheeler wasn't impressed. She really was beautiful and there was a time when he wouldn't have hesitated to take her up on her offer, but that was before he'd met Linka. "Well I **am** taken Kara, so I really just want to see Ma-Ti."

Annoyance flashed in her eyes but by the time she had replaced her clothing she was back to looking saucy. _She's obviously not gonna give up easily… maybe her Dad would let me share his room, she wont try this with him around… I don't think…_

* * *

Ma-Ti was still unconscious. Wheeler sat on the bed beside him and worried. His own legs were too weak to stand long and he'd been forced to let Kara help him half the way between the hut he'd been in and this one.

Kara's father Punam was a very kind, well-educated man in his late forties. He'd grown up in a small South American town and from there, gone on to study medicine. When he'd completed his studies, he'd started travelling, wanting to further his education by learning about native medicine. His journey ended when he met Kara's mother and decided to stay in the village with her, eventually taking over from their medicine chief.

"Your fever was short, it only lasted a few days and was mainly due to exhaustion, but your friend is still very sick." He told the planeteer. "I have cleaned his leg and head and done what I can to combat the infection but he is weak and feverish." Then seeing Wheelers anxiety, added. "You have taken good care of him, he would have died had his wounds remained untreated."

"Ma-Ti told me what to do, I don't know anything about medicine except what he's shown me." He looked down at his friend, who looked younger than ever. "Can I help?" Wheeler asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, a familiar face will no doubt be of benefit to him, but you still need to recover your own strength as well. Kara and I will take turns sitting with him and you may help while you are here. I have prepared some medicine for him to take and we will need to keep him hydrated."

The American nodded. "Is there any way we can get him to a hospital?" Then realising that might not sound polite. "No offence…"

The Doctor chuckled, "None taken. Believe me there are times when I regret not having better equipment, but these are my people now and I must respect their way of life." He looked out of the huts window. "And for the most part their way of life is better, healthier, than living in a town."

The heart planeteer stirred and Wheeler turned his attention back to him. "Hey little buddy."

Ma-Ti stared unseeing and began to toss and turn. "It's okay!" Wheeler looked up at medicine chief with a slightly panicky look in his eyes.

"Do not worry, it is to be expected." He picked up a wooden cup and half-filled it with water from a jug. Then he took a bottle and tipped a few drops of a purple liquid into the water, swilling it round. "Help him drink this."

Wheeler nodded and lifted the young man up, supporting him on his shoulder before holding the cup to his lips. Ma-Ti resisted at first, but then he got the idea and drank it down. As Wheeler laid him back down, he became drowsy again and slipped into a light and not entirely peaceful slumber.

"Good." Kara's father said approvingly. "It will not be easy but your friend is stronger than he looks, do not worry just yet."

Wheeler gave the man a smile. "Thanks. I can't help wishing he was strong enough to use his ring though… our friends must be worried sick."

"I am sorry that we have no way to call the outside world…" The doctor looked confused. "His ring? It is a communications device?"

The planeteer nodded. "Yeah, one that only he can use." He sighed. "I've tried calling Gaia too, she doesn't seem to hear."

The medicine man didn't understand everything Wheeler was saying but he let it go. "Kara will get you something to eat, you may stay with your friend if you wish?"

"Yeah I'd like that thanks. It should be me to look after him most of the time, I'm his friend after all, and it's not like I have anything else to do." He chuckled, then thinking of his other problem. "Maybe I could bring another bed in here?"

"We will do that for you, and I will explain how you can help Ma-Ti." The doctor agreed. "But only if you promise to follow my instructions regarding your own recovery. You are over-estimating your own strength and you will be of no help to him if you make yourself sick again." He sent his daughter off to bring nourishment, and after the planeteer had given his word, began instructing Wheeler in the care of his patient.

* * *

The medicine chief had been right about Wheeler and by the time a bed had been brought in for him, he found that he needed to use it. If there was one thing that the New Yorker hated, it was being weak and vulnerable and though he would normally have loved to have a nurse as beautiful as Kara, the way she looked at him made him feel like he was cheating on Linka just by being in the same room as her.

Ma-Ti's fever reached it's crisis a few nights later and all the of his attendants sat up to see him through it.

Leaning back in his own bed, Wheeler ran a hand through his hair. "He's gonna pull through this though, right Doc?"

Punam looked seriously at Wheeler. "I hope so my friend but I cannot make you any promises. He is fighting, we can be sure of that."

Kara entered the room with a fresh jug of water and refreshed the cloth that was on her patients brow.

Wheeler watched the young girl's motherly ministrations. She took her nursing responsibilities very seriously and the American couldn't fault her. _I like her better like this… I guess I can understand why Linka is friendlier when I'm not trying it on, I don't like being chased all the time either... She'll make a great mother._ This last thought was directed at Kara rather than his Russian friend and as she looked up at him he smiled.

"We need to give him more medicine, can you lift him for me?" She asked.

Nodding, Wheeler got up and moved the youngest planeteer so that Kara could hold the cup to his lips. Once the red head had returned to his own bed, she said. "We make a good team."

He grinned. "Yeah. Though I wouldn't want to do this for a living… no offence."

"It is not for everyone." She agreed.

_Except it is._ He thought. _It's like taking care of a sick kid… like Paige._ Not for the first time Wheeler experienced a pang of hurt at being excluded from his child's life. _It's not that I want her to be sick, but I'd have liked her to know I care…_

The doctor interrupted his thoughts by suddenly moving to Ma-Ti's bedside and feeling his pulse as the young man's breathing became more laboured. "He is reaching crisis, if the fever breaks now he will recover."

Wheeler didn't ask the obvious, he didn't want to think about it. "Can we help?"

"No, there is no more we can do." Punam said sadly. "He must fight this battle himself."

Time seemed to stretch on forever for Wheeler but eventually Ma-Ti gasped and fell still. "What? Is he?…" he asked, terrified of the answer.

The medicine chief checked his patient and the sighed with relief. "He has made it… his illness has been bad and it will still take him a long time to recover, but he **will** recover."

There were tears in Wheelers eyes and he was so happy he forgot to push Kara away as she sat beside him to hug him, returning her embrace enthusiastically. "Thank you both." He told them.

"You are very welcome my friend." Punam replied. "There is no greater joy for a doctor than to see his patient get well again."

Still tucked in Wheelers arm, Kara said. "Why don't you go and sleep father, I will watch him tonight and call you if there is need."

The doctor nodded. "Thank you child. Wheeler you should get some sleep too, Kara can wake you if she needs a break."

The planeteer nodded and releasing Kara, lay back. "As long as my little bud's gonna be okay. I feel like I could sleep for a week!"

"Wheeler?" a tremulous voice spoke from the other bed and the planeteer immediately got up again to sit by his friend.

"Right here Ma-Ti." Wheeler grinned. "You had me worried for a while there!"

The heart planeteer blinked. "Where are we?"

He sounded dry so his friend lifted him with practiced ease and gave him some water as he answered. "We crashed remember? We're in a village with some very kind people, they've been taking care of us."

Ma-Ti accepted the water and then his eyes focused on Kara and her father. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, as I was just telling your friend. " Punam said coming forward once more. "Your body needs rest though, so you must get some sleep now. All your questions can be answered when you are well."

The young man nodded weakly and as his friend lowered him back to his pillow, closed his eyes and sighed, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The Medicine Chief was correct about Ma-Ti's recovery, it was slow. Wheeler was just relieved to have his friend back so he didn't press him to try his ring, though he wanted more than anything to call their friends and let them know they were okay.

Kara proved herself a good friend, doing her best to help Ma-Ti and keep him amused without making him feel like a child and as Wheeler got to know her, he liked her better.

One evening, when Ma-Ti had fallen asleep after a failed attempt to call Gaia, Kara turned to Wheeler suddenly and said. "Stay with me."

"What?" He asked startled, it having been several days since she made any kind of move.

"Stay with me." She repeated. "You make a fuss over wanting to return to your friends but you could be happy here… with me."

Wheeler shook his head. "You don't understand Kara. I have a responsibility to Gaia and the planet and even if I didn't…"

"Linka." She said, looking as if there was a bad smell up her nose.

Sighing he nodded. "I love her. I know you don't understand what that means yet, before I met Lin I didn't understand it either. One day though, you will and then you'll realise that no matter how beautiful you are, and you are, I'm not blind, there is just no way I could like you the way that you want me to."

"And if she doesn't want you?" She asked intently, and seeing his surprise added. "I asked Ma-Ti, he said you are not together."

Wheeler silently promised revenge on his young friend, cursing his naivety, "It makes no difference, I wouldn't **feel** any different… please try to understand Kara."

She shrugged, clearly not convinced.

"Ow!" Wheeler slapped an insect that had just bitten him on his leg. "Great, now I'm bug food!"

Kara's eyes opened wide. "That insect carries poison, I must fetch my father!" She ran out of the room.

Wheeler watched her in amazement, unsure whether it just a ploy to keep him there longer, but when the doctor returned, he discovered that it was no such thing.

Fortunately, Punam had a medicine for the bug's bite, but as the two substances warred within Wheelers already weakened system, he was robbed of his strength once more.

"We're a right pair Ma-Ti." Wheeler commented one morning as they lay in their beds. "The sooner we get out of here the better!"

Nodding Ma-Ti replied. "Linka always says we should never be allowed out alone together because we always get into trouble."

"Yeah." The red head said quietly.

The heart planeteer smiled. "You will see her again soon my friend, I am getting stronger every day."

Wheeler looked worried as he turned to his friend. "What if Kara's right? It's been weeks, I don't even know how long anymore. What if… what if Linka has found someone else by now? It's not as if I had any hold over her anyway."

"Not officially, but you do Wheeler." His young companion reassured him. "She cares a great deal about you."

"Thanks." The American said grinning. "I hope you're right, though after the conversation we had just before we left… I'm not sure she thinks much of me anymore…"

"Oh?" The heart planeteer said surprised.

Not wanting to explain about Paige, Wheeler shrugged non-commitally. "Yeah… I can't say I blame her if she doesn't, I've never been good enough for someone like her and now she knows it for sure."

"What about Kara?" Ma-Ti asked warily

Surprised that the young native should be brought into the conversation, Wheeler asked. "What about her?"

"If you are having second thoughts about Linka…" He said nervously, not really wanting Wheeler to be angry with him. "I wondered if Kara had anything to do with it…"

"I'm not having second thoughts Ma-Ti!" Wheeler was appalled. "I'm in love with Linka. Just because Kara has this big crush on me doesn't mean I would to do anything about it."

"I am sorry my friend, it just seemed as if you were talking yourself out of it." Ma-Ti explained.

Wheeler shook his head and looked away so that Ma-Ti wouldn't see the pain in his eyes. "I can face polluters and street thugs and it doesn't phase me." He swallowed. "But the idea of Linka not wanting to be with me frightens me… like really terrifies me. I don't know what I'll do if she meets someone else but I'm sure I couldn't stay on Hope Island. I'm not trying to talk myself out of my feelings, but maybe I'm trying to prepare myself for the worst… not that it'd make it any easier, I just… I dunno."

Not knowing what to say to comfort his friend, Ma-Ti remained silent and they didn't speak again that night.

* * *

Kwame and Gi were sat at the breakfast table chatting quietly with each other, when Ma-Ti finally got through to them.

The African shot upright, spilling his drink and telling his companion to hush. _~ Ma-Ti? ~_ and when the heart planeteer confirmed it. "It's Ma-Ti!"

Gi linked her hand with Kwame, tears spilling down her face. _~ Ma-Ti? Are you alright? Is Wheeler with you? ~_

_~ We are fine Gi… well a bit worse for wear but we are still breathing. ~_ Came the response.

Once they were over the initial surprise, Ma-Ti did his best to give them directions to the village, saying that the villagers had promised to put out brightly coloured cloth to help attract their attention and that there was enough room in the central square to land the Geo-cruiser.

A difficult moment had occurred when Ma-Ti had asked to speak to Linka however. _~ Wheeler wants to speak to her, I would have called her but we thought you would be calmer than the girls. ~_ He told their leader, much to Gi's indignation.

_~ Linka was called away on a family matter, something to do with her Uncle I think… it might be better if we come and find you first, then we can surprise her on the way back? ~_ Kwame suggested, wanting to see them first so that he could assure his Russian team-mate of their health, feeling she would be every bit as hysterical as Ma-Ti had seemed to think.

It was agreed that they should set out immediately and now they had a better idea of where to look, it did not take them long to locate the signal left out by the villagers, though Kwame had said that they would simply check every village they saw if necessary.

* * *

Paige sat next to Linka on the settee, cuddling into her as they watched a film. The girl was still afraid to let Linka out of her sight and since she wouldn't be attending school on Hope Island anyway, the Russian had let her stay home. The young red head had been quite serious about not having any close friends and she was looking forward to the move.

Dr Jacobs would be returning to his job overseas in just a couple of days but Linka was still putting off her visit to the Wheelers and the call to her friends to come and get her.

_~ Linka. ~_ Gaia's gentle voice inside Linka's head made her jump but she realised at once that the spirit did not want to alarm her new family by appearing before them. _~ Gi wants you to put the web cam on, on your laptop, can you do that? ~_

_~ Da, one moment please Gaia. ~ _Linka excused herself, saying that she was going to the bathroom, not sure exactly how to explain the Spirits communication.

The connection only took a couple of minutes, and when the picture loaded Gi immediately blurted out, "Linka, we've found them!"

Linka's heart skipped a beat and then grew tight. "How? Where? Are they…?"

"They're fine Linka, a bit worse for wear but fine." Gi told her, tears springing to her eyes in sympathy with the ones rolling down her friends cheeks. The Water Planeteer quickly explained the details and then added. "So we're going to take them to a hospital in the morning to have them checked out properly but Kwame said he would come and get you and bring you here tonight."

Linka hesitated but then shook her head. "I cannot leave yet, I will have to see you back on Hope Island."

"But you have to!" Gi exclaimed, shocked by her friends response. "Wheeler is longing to see you, he said the thought of you is what has kept him going. You told me you love him, what will he think if you don't come?"

Linka swallowed. "Tell him I want to be there with him more than anything but… I have a responsibility here. Tell him he will understand when I have the chance to explain, I know it is what he would want me to do but I cannot explain like this, through you."

The Asian girl looked dubious. "Well I will, but I still think you should come here."

"Which hospital are you taking him to?" Linka asked, not wanting to take Paige to see another parent in hospital and wondering if she could get there and back in a day.

Gi shrugged, "Oh we're going to take them to Mercy Hospital in New York, Wheeler insisted that if he had to go at all, he wanted to go there."

"Oh, but that is perfect!" Linka said, and her face lit up. "I am not far from there, if you call me when you are on your way and I will meet you there."

Gi agreed but she still looked unhappy about it.

When Linka returned to the living room, she was still crying tears of joy and it alarmed Paige. "Linka, what's wrong?" the little girl asked, running into her arms.

Linka dropped to her knees to hug her tightly before saying. "They have found them!" She pulled back to look into the young girls eyes. "I have had a message from my friends. Your father is safe and we will be with him very soon."

Paige squealed and hugged Linka once more, while her grandfather offered his own congratulations.

* * *

"Linka said she can't wait to see you." Gi said grinning. "She's going to meet us at the hospital tomorrow."

"She's not coming here?" Wheeler said, trying unsuccessfully to hide his disappointment.

Gi shook her head, "She said she would explain everything when she saw you, honestly Wheeler she was crying, I'm sure she would have come here if she could."

The American nodded. "I hope her Uncle is okay." He said, not being able to think of another reason why she would be in his home country. Then seeing the look of concern on his friends faces he added. "I just missed her that's all."

"She missed you too my friend, and she never gave up on the two of you." Kwame put in.

After his friends had gone to bed and Ma-Ti had fallen asleep, Wheeler lay awake worrying about Linka. _A month is a long time… Kwame said she didn't give up on me but how does he know? She hasn't been with them for like weeks! She could have met someone while she was with her Uncle… Even if she hasn't met anyone, she wasn't really happy about Paige and who I was before I met her. She might have decided that she doesn't want to be with me after all and didn't like to tell me through Gi… In fact, that's probably it. _He thought with a heavy heart.

A little while later, Kara came in to check on him. "I heard about Linka not coming with your friends, I am sorry. Maybe you should stay here until you are completely better after all?"

There was most definitely an offer in her eyes...


	6. Future, Part 1

**Chapter 6 – Future, Part 1**

Kwame and Gi helped their weakened friends to the Geo-cruiser. Kara had offered her help to Wheeler as well but Gi had given her a look filled with such venom that the native girl had backed down.

It didn't deter her for long though -- when they were in their seats and the doctor was making his final goodbyes -- Kara swiftly leant over Wheeler and pressed a kiss to his lips. "So maybe you'll come back when you are better?"

Wheeler shook his head, keeping his voice low. "We've been through this."

She shrugged. "If she wanted you she would have come here. After being away from the man I love for so long, I would go anywhere to be with him."

"She has a reason." He said, still looking troubled. "But even if you're right I need to see her."

"And after you have seen her, I will still be here." There was a long pause before he answered and she smiled smugly, knowing that he was considering her words.

Finally, the planeteer shook his head. "I'm sorry Kara. I do like you and it would be really easy to do what you said, but it would be wrong on so many levels. I don't **love** you, I wouldn't be coming back to you, I'd be running away and using you. You deserve better than that and someday you'll find it."

Kara wasn't smiling anymore. Something in the way that he spoke had finally gotten through to her and the look in her eyes was both hurt and angry. Turning away, she pushed past her father and left without a further word.

For his part, the medicine chief just rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "Children!"

Once they were underway Gi, who had been quiet up until then, suddenly turned on Wheeler. "How could you do it? How could you cheat on Linka like that?"

"I haven't cheated on anybody!" The American protested.

Gi rolled her eyes. "Because you aren't together, I know. Don't be so pedantic Wheeler, it's still a betrayal, she was heart broken when you disappeared and..."

"I didn't cheat on her!" Wheeler shouted back. "And I'm not being pedantic, I don't even know what it means."

"It is quite true." Ma-Ti said quickly, trying to keep the peace. "I did wonder at first if Wheeler liked Kara, but then I realised he was going to extraordinary lengths to not be alone with her... It was rather comical actually."

The silence stretched on as neither of the combatants wanted to be the first to back down.

Finally Wheeler sighed. His anger was gone but he looked hurt. "I don't deserve to be thought of like that Gi. Kara wouldn't listen to me. I don't know how many times I told her I wasn't interested but it never made a difference. But I didn't do anything with her and if I had, I wouldn't be lying about it and going back to chase Linka like nothing happened. I just hope Lin knows me better than you do."

There was another pause, and then Gi very quietly said, "I am sorry Wheeler. It's just, you didn't see how upset Linka was... and then to come and find you with that, that..."

"I wasn't **with** her." He sighed. "But I'm glad you're looking out for Linka, she's more important anyway, so lets forget it okay?"

Gi hesitated. If Wheeler had continued being mad at her she'd have told him to drop it, but the fact he'd dismissed his own feelings so quickly bothered her. "I really am sorry Wheeler… I should have just asked you about Kara instead of accusing you… Seeing Linka so emotional got to me, but her feelings aren't more important than yours."

"They are to me." Wheeler told her with a smile. "She's more important than anything to me Gi, that's why I wouldn't risk even the chance of being with her for anything… or anyone."

Gi smiled. "So we're still friends right?"

Wheeler laughed and said with a wink. "No we're family."

* * *

Linka was nervous as she walked up the hospital corridor. _I hope he is not angry with me for not going to him last night… as long as he gives me a chance to explain everything will be fine…_

Despite assuring her new family that she and Wheeler were a couple, she was painfully aware that it wasn't true and that her carefully constructed dream might be about to fall apart. _Room 205, this is it…_

Taking a breath, she knocked on the closed door and waited for a reply, only to have the door opened a few seconds later by Gi. The Asian girl grinned and stepped back, allowing her to see into the room, and the young man resting on the bed.

Wheelers face lit up when he saw the beautiful Russian and seeing the answering look in her eyes, immediately held out his arms. Linka gave a sob and ran to him, dropping down on the bed beside him and burying her face in his neck, finally releasing the tears she had been bottling up for the last month. At this point Gi diplomatically left, murmuring something about going to check on Ma-Ti and Kwame.

The American grinned and held Linka tightly, rocking her gently and stroking her hair. "It's okay Babe, I've got you." Despite his happiness at the reunion, Wheeler felt a bit guilty for doubting Linka and the brief second he'd considered Kara's offer. _But I didn't cheat on her._ He reminded himself. _I never even wanted to, I only considered it as an alternative to being alone for the rest of my life... _

Linka snuggled against him, making his neck wet with her tears._ I'd never have gone back to Kara. _He realised and his guilt ebbed away._ Even if Lin rejected me now, I couldn't be with anyone else. I belong with her._

Wheeler lowered his lips to her neck and rested them there, leaning his head against hers and waiting for her to recover. Part of him wished they could stay like that forever and he had to choke back tears of his own, as relief flooded through him. _I'm home._ He thought.

After Linka had calmed down, she sat up straighter making Wheeler do the same but not pulling out of his embrace. Reaching up to stroke his flame coloured hair back from his face, she then ran her fingers over his cheeks, through his hair and then down his neck and arms, exploring him gently as if she'd never seen anything like him before. "You are real." She said quietly.

"Yep." Still grinning, his eyes alight with happiness and love. "One hundred percent. The genuine article."

The lovely ex-soviet slapped him hard on his arm. "Do not ever do that to me again!"

"Owww, Lin I..." He began to protest but was silenced by her pressing her lips to his and he turned his attention to deepening the kiss, quickly forgetting everything but her.

When he could speak again he said. "Wow, maybe I **should** disappear more often then…"

She shook her head. "I am never letting you out of my sight again, especially with Ma-Ti, all you two do is get into trouble." She snuggled back down against him and he nuzzled her gently.

"You don't know how much I wanted to get back to you, it's what kept me going." The American told her.

Teasing, Linka asked. "Oh, there were no pretty natives then?"

Wheeler laughed and gave her a squeeze. "Actually there was one, and she had the hots for me, which no doubt Gi will tell you." He looked down into her eyes. "I made it clear to her that I'm not interested though. I don't want anyone but you Babe."

"That is good because I feel the same way." She replied and sighed contentedly as he once more lowered his mouth to hers.

Some time later the bell sounded to signal the end of visiting hours and they were still curled up in each others arms.

Linka sat up with a start. "Bozhe moy' I am a terrible person!"

Wheeler laughed. "Nah, this is the best visit ever."

The wind planeteer shook her head. "Da, but I have something important to tell you."

"If there's someone else…" The look of pain in his eyes was more than she could bare and she felt compelled to kiss it away.

"Nyet Lyubov." Linka said when they parted for air. "There will never be anyone but you."

Wheeler relaxed again and pulled her close. "What then?"

She reached into her pocket and drew out Maria's last letter. "I had to open it, I will explain why in a minute."

"My photo!" He took the letter and gave her a peck on the forehead as he took out the photo, still holding on to her with one arm. "Thanks Lin. Oh wow she's so cute. Just like her old man right?"

Linka nodded. "You must read the note though, it will make it easier for me to explain."

He looked at her warily, "Is Paige okay?"

"Da, she is fine." She hastened to reassure him.

Before they could talk anymore a nurse entered and told Linka she had to leave. Wheeler started to protest that they hadn't seen each other in a month but Linka recognised the woman -- and saw a reciprocating look in the woman's eyes -- and she hastily herded her from the room, promising to return in a moment. Wheeler watched bemused.

"You know me da?" She asked the nurse as soon as the door was closed.

The older woman nodded. "You were Maria Jacobs friend."

Linka nodded. "Da, and Wheeler is Paige's father and he does not know about Maria yet. Please do not ask me to leave, I need to explain…"

The nurses eyebrows raised. "You seemed rather friendly with him just then…"

Blushing, the Russian tried to explain and hoped it would dispel the opinion the woman had obviously formed. "Maria and Wheeler were not a couple, they have not been since before Paige was born. I am Jason's girlfriend, he was away... missing, so I came here for Paige in his place."

The Nurses eyes opened wide. "I never realised… but I do understand. It wont hurt if you stay a bit longer, he's on the observation list anyway."

"Thank you." Linka said with relief and went back into the American's room.

Wheeler looked up as she entered, hurt in his eyes. "You were here for Maria? Is she…?"

The beautiful girl moved swiftly to take her partner in her arms. "I am sorry Jason… she is gone."

Resting his head on hers and closing his eyes, Wheeler fought to regain control of his emotions. "And Paige? Is she really okay?"

"She misses her mother, but Da, she is okay." She swallowed, worried about how he would take the rest of her news. "I adopted her."

"What?!" Wheeler jerked his head up to meet her eyes, his own still sparkling with unshed tears. "You adopted her? Why?"

Linka's stomach began doing strange things. "I… I thought that was what you would want. You said you wanted to be a part of her life… I…"

Seeing the distress he had caused, Wheeler pulled her close and gently stroked her hair from her face. "Of course I do, I didn't mean it like that. I was just surprised. I mean she's my responsibility, not yours."

"Maria wanted to choose who took her before she… while she still could. We didn't know when we'd find you." Linka pressed herself against her boyfriend seeking comfort.

Tightening his arms around her and kissing her temple, the fire planeteer said. "Thanks Babe." Then after a moment he asked hopefully, "Does this mean we get to be a family? The three of us? Together?"

To Wheeler, the smile on Linka's face was brighter than the sun. "That was the idea, da. I love you Jason Wheeler, do not leave me again." She closed the distance between them and it was some time before he could reply.

"I love you Babe, more than anything." He kissed her again. "I can't believe how lucky I am, I know I don't deserve it."

Still smiling, Linka replied. "Of course you do, everyone deserves to be loved. I have missed you so much though, and Paige is longing to see you."

"What's she like Lin?" He asked and she spent the rest of her time there telling him.

* * *

When lunch was brought round for the patients, Linka had finally been made to leave. She was told the doctor would be making his rounds after lunch as well, so not to return until the afternoon visiting started. The Russian kissed Wheeler once more and told him she would be in the hospitals canteen until she could come back.

The American had taken one look at the lunch they'd brought him and asked her to bring something for him to eat back with her.

"Be good Yankee." She admonished, laughing.

Heading to the public phone, Linka got her notebook out of her pocket and called the number on it. "Linka?" a nervous and excited voice asked.

Beaming as she imagined Paige's expression, the wind planeteer said. "Da Paige, it is me. I am sorry I took so long to call you but your father wanted me to tell him all about you, he cannot wait to see you moya sladky."

"Really? Cool!" the young girl responded eagerly, "So when are you coming home?"

The Russian sighed. "I do not think they will let Wheeler out until tomorrow but I will be home for dinner… would you ask your Grandpa if it is okay if I bring my friends with me please?"

"The other Planeteers? Of course it's okay!" Paige exclaimed and then on being asked something by her relative, moved her mouth away to answer. When she returned she said. "Grandpa says it's okay too."

Linka laughed and then asked if Paige had had lunch and how she was getting on with her studies.

When she finally joined the others in the small restaurant at the back of the hospital, they were just finishing their meal. Linka quickly bought something for herself and sat down beside them, immediately asking after their other team-mate.

"Ma-Ti is fine." Kwame replied. "Once the doctor has checked the results of the tests they did on them, hopefully we can take them home."

The Russian nodded and said guiltily. "I will drop in and see Ma-Ti before I go back to Wheeler."

Laughing, Gi said. "Ma-Ti understands Linka."

"Yes." Kwame agreed. "He has been stuck with Wheeler pining for you, for weeks, do not forget."

Linka laughed but she also caught her other friend pulling a face. "You do not agree Gi? Wheeler said something about a native having heat for him?"

"Oh yeah." Gi said positively. "Though I bet that's not what he actually said."

The Russian shrugged. "He said nothing happened though."

Kwame agreed. "Ma-Ti said Wheeler wasn't interested, and from what I saw, I am sure he is right. Gi just took an instant disliking to Kara."

"She was out to get him!" Gi insisted, but then relented. "I didn't like her behaviour but Wheeler said he didn't cheat on you and I'm sure he wasn't lying."

Linka shook her head. "He does not lie Gi… there is something that I need to tell you though."

The Asian looked horrified. "Don't tell me **you** cheated on **him**!"

"What? Nyet! Of course not." Linka said impatiently, then paused as she collected her thoughts. "When we go home, things are going to be different."

"Because you and Wheeler are an item now." Gi said smugly, interrupting again.

"Nyet… well da we are, but that is not the reason." Linka took a breath and then said. "I have adopted a six year old girl."

Her friends expressions of surprise were just as she expected them to be as she explained that Paige's mother had died, and that that is why she was there.

"Well you said you had a good reason for not leaving." Gi commented. "But I'd never have guessed. I take it Wheeler is okay with it?"

The Russian nodded slowly, wondering how they would take the rest of the explanation.

Kwame was looking grave by this time. "Linka, I appreciate your desire to help this poor child but I don't think you have thought it through properly. Who is going to take care of her when we are on alerts?"

Linka nodded. "I did think of that. Gaia is happy with the idea, she is going to arrange for someone to come and live with us as a nanny. Believe me Kwame, you aren't asking anything that Maria and her father did not ask. It has all been taken care of."

"Then why?" He asked. "Why this child? Why the sudden desire to be a mother? If it was some sort of reaction to losing Wheeler…"

Smiling affectionately at her big brother, Linka shook her head. "Nyet, not exactly though I cannot deny that it had an effect on my feelings. Paige's family contacted Wheeler because of her illness and I took the message."

"They contacted Wheeler?" The water planeteer asked in surprise. "How come?"

Linka licked her suddenly dry lips. "Because Maria was his friend and Paige, is his natural daughter."

Her friends sat there in stunned silence, making Linka more and more uncomfortable. Finally Kwame responded. "You said she is six, so it was before you met him?" and as the blond nodded in confirmation. "Did you know about this before he went missing?"

"Da, he told me." Linka replied, not mentioning when he told her. "Maria had made it impossible for him to be a part of Paige's life but he wanted to, he was waiting for Maria to send him a new picture of his daughter just before he went away. He was not being irresponsible Kwame… and now we will be a family so you are not to tell him off."

The older planeteer laughed at her defence of her boyfriend but Gi shook her head in amazement.

* * *

When visiting hours resumed, Kwame went straight to Wheelers room, with the message that the girls had gone to visit Ma-Ti, and Linka would not be long.

Wheeler nodded, clearly distracted.

"She told us about Paige." The African said, trying to sound non-judgemental.

Wheeler grinned. "Go ahead Kwam-man, get it out of your system."

Laughing, the Earth Planeteer shook his head. "I've had strict instructions not to."

"Linka's an angel." Wheeler said, with the same dreamy look he always had when he was thinking about her, but it soon turned into the troubled one he was wearing when Kwame entered.

"Are you having doubts about the 'family' Linka has created, my friend?" the African asked, aware that she hadn't left her fond friend much of a choice.

Shaking his head emphatically. "No! God no! Kwame… it's what I've wanted since I met her, not that I wanted Maria to… you know what I mean. It's not that… its that business with Kara."

"I thought you said you didn't…" Kwame started to say, surprised at his friend.

"Of course I didn't!" Wheeler said. "I just feel bad because Lin was here taking care of my daughter and arranging our life together and I was back there… doubting her." He looked away. "I wasn't sure she'd wait for me if I couldn't get back and when Kara asked if I would go back to her if Lin rejected me… I actually considered it for a moment." Looking up, he said quickly. "It was just a second and I told her no but… knowing what Lin was going through now, I feel awful."

Kwame nodded thoughtfully. "Had Linka actually made a promise to you then? I'd thought you were not together before you went missing."

"No and we weren't, but that's not the point." The fire planeteer insisted.

"Wheeler… Linka was here, not knowing if you were alive or dead." Kwame began.

"I know." The American looked guiltier still."

The young African quickly shook his head, not having intended to hurt his friend further. "No. I mean she had no reason to doubt you, or her own feelings, she just wanted you back… I am not sure adopting a small child is the wisest thing she has ever done but losing you helped her work out what really mattered to her. Whereas you, were stuck somewhere not knowing how she felt or when or even if, you would be able to get back to her. People do move on Wheeler and eventually Linka would have as well. If Ma-Ti had died it could have taken you months, if not years to get back to us from where you were. I do not think even Linka would think badly of you for considering staying."

"I didn't though! I'd never have given up trying to get back to Linka… I just wasn't sure she wanted me back." The American confessed

"Then I will have to make sure you know in future." The beautiful blond said from the doorway, then she quickly moved forward to put herself back in Wheelers arms and gave him a shy kiss, very conscious of Kwame's presence.

His face glowing with love, the American still asked. "How long were you there, Babe?"

"Not long, why did I miss something interesting?" she replied.

"Even though he turned her down immediately, Wheeler feels guilty for considering even for a second, the possibility of being with someone else **if** you didn't want to be with him." Kwame said teasingly. "And for actually considering that you might reject him, given all the things you were doing back here that he had no way of knowing about."

"Kwame!" Wheeler complained, not sure he wanted Linka to hear all that.

"I told you not to misbehave with the natives and you told me you did not, that is good enough." Linka smiled, and taking Wheelers face in her hands, kissed away his frown. "If we could not be together I would still want you to be happy, but I would never stop waiting for you and if you did not know that, it is because I never told you how much I love you, but I do love you and I will not let you worry anymore."

She kissed him again, this time deeper and more loving. Wheeler returned her embrace without hesitation and neither of them noticed when Kwame left.


	7. Future, Part 2

**A/N: **Well this is it, finally the last chapter of my 10th fic! I can't believe how quickly the time has gone. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Future, Part 2**

"What did the doctor say?" Linka asked at last, keeping her lips close to his.

Wheeler grimaced "They wanna keep me in overnight so that they can make sure all the toxins are out of my system."

"It is best to be sure." She agreed, but it was clear she was disappointed.

Wheeler smiled. "I'll be home soon, and in the mean time, you can bring our daughter to see me."

"Nyet, I cannot bring her here… this is where Maria was." Linka said sadly, still inwardly thrilled by his reference to 'our' daughter.

"Yeah but I'm not going to die." The American said, and seeing the doubt on his girlfriends face. "Babe, I don't want her thinking that hospitals are where people go to die, it's not good for her."

"Maybe, but it is too soon." Linka objected, but seeing how disappointed Wheeler was, she added. "I will see how she feels and maybe bring her when I come to pick you up."

He gave her a squeeze. "Thanks Babe."

"Oh and you need to call your mother." She said suddenly.

Wheeler had been kissing his way up her neck, but now he stopped. "Huh? Why? Is my dad…?"

"Nyet." She replied at once, kissing his cheek and running her fingers through his hair. "She called, that is all. I promised I would make you call her. We did not tell her you were missing but it has been so long, you should get in touch. You will need to tell her about Paige anyway."

"I guess." He shrugged and would have gone back to his exploration of her neck if she hadn't pulled away.

Linka reached over to pick up the phone on the nightstand and gave it to him. "Call her."

"What, **now?** I can do it when you've gone!" He said putting it back.

"Promise you will!" the Russian insisted.

Wheeler sighed and gave in. "Okay, okay, I promise I'll call Ma. Now come back here." He pulled her back, giggling into his arms.

* * *

The hospital were keeping Ma-Ti overnight as well so when Paige and her grandfather opened their front door, it was only Kwame and Gi they had to greet.

Paige looked up at the two planeteers and suddenly became incredibly shy, moving to hug Linka and stand slightly behind her.

The Russian laughed. "What is this Paige? And I have been telling them how much you resemble your father!"

"She does though." Gi commented. "She has his hair and his eyes…"

Kwame nodded and chuckled. "Only she is much prettier." Seeing her eyes sparkle at the compliment, the African planeteer leant down slightly and asked. "May we come in Paige?"

She nodded shyly for a moment and then seemed to pull herself together, straightening up and moving away from Linka to take Kwame's hand. "This way."

The two female planeteers giggled together as they followed the others into the house.

Within the space of half an hour, Paige had lost all of her shyness and was talking away to her new audience as if she had known them all her life. For the Planeteers part, they were enchanted with her and were more than happy to play games and amuse her with stories.

Linka observed her two friends as she watched over their antics. _They are different with each other, more relaxed? Closer. I guess it is the inevitable result of being alone together for so long… it is good to see._

When Linka took Paige upstairs to get her ready for bed however, the child seemed to grow quiet and thoughtful.

"Is there something wrong moya sladkiy?" the Russian asked as she tucked her in.

Paige shook her head, still looking miserable.

"Are you sad because your Grandpapa is going back to work tomorrow?" Linka ventured.

Her daughter shrugged. "I guess."

The planeteer stroked some stray hairs from the girls face and said. "Please tell me what is bothering you Paige, I want to help."

Paige was silent for a moment longer and then whispered. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Your Grandpapa? Paige he loves you he just has to..." Linka began but the child shook her head.

"Noooo... My Dad." She said, as if it were obvious.

Surprised, Linka replied. "Wheeler? Of course he will like you, he loves you!"

"It's not the same thing." The young girl said sadly.

Linka smiled. "Nyet, but I know him very well - better than anyone - and I know he will like everything about you!"

"You're just saying that." Paige accused warily but Linka could see that she wanted it to be true.

The Russian shook her head and said in a confidential tone, "Do you want to know what I really think?"

The young girl nodded nervously.

"I think you will find that you have a great deal in common and will have lots of fun together. I also think that when you argue there will be fireworks because you are so much alike." As she said that last, Linka began tickling her daughter in her side causing her to wriggle, laughing with pleasure.

When things calmed down Linka asked. "Are you okay with coming to the hospital with me tomorrow? If you are not Kwame and Gi can pick Wheeler up..."

Paige hesitated. "I want to see him…"

"I know you do, and he wants to see you, but after all this time an hour or so will not make a difference so if you do not want to go, it is fine." Linka told her reassuringly.

"It'd be to collect him though, right… not a visit?" She queried and when the Russian nodded. "And he wont have to go back?"

Linka smoothed the young girls hair from her face once more and took a breath before she answered. "Paige, Wheeler is fine and he is going to come home… but our job is dangerous and we get hurt occasionally. Hospital is a place we have to go to sometimes, but to get better."

"I understand." She said quietly and closed her eyes, snuggling down.

The wind planeteer regarded her dubiously, wondering what she was thinking. "It is up to you, you do not have to."

"No, I'll go with you." Paige said sleepily. "Night Linka."

Linka kissed her daughters forehead and returned downstairs to rejoin her friends.

* * *

While they were waiting for Doctor Jacobs cab the next morning, Linka rang the hospital for an update on her friends. The Russian sighed as she entered the living room and explained. "Ma-Ti is ready to leave but they are still waiting for some of Wheelers results because of that insect bite."

"So he's not coming home?" Paige said warily.

Linka smiled. "Of course he is, but we have to wait until later so…" She looked at Gi and Kwame. "If you two do not mind, can you pick up Ma-Ti and explain to Wheeler that Paige and I are going to see her grandfather off, but will be by this afternoon?"

"Of course Linka." Gi said happily.

Kwame nodded too. "We were planning to go and look for the Geo-copter as well, even if we cannot repair it, we cannot leave it where it is."

Doctor Jacobs was listening to the exchange and now offered a suggestion. "Linka I know you intended to leave here when I did but the rent is paid up for the rest of the month, why don't you stay here with Wheeler a little longer?"

The Russian planeteer smiled. "Thank you, I think that is a good idea, at least for a few days. Gaia is making some preparations for us anyway."

Paige and her Grandfather took a tearful fair well of each other at the airport, each promising to write to the other. Then Dr Jacobs turned to Linka and held out his arms to give her a brief hug. "You are my family now too, I hope you will remember that?"

Linka's eyes misted with unshed tears, she would not soon forget his kindness to her. "I will not forget, I promise, and I meant what I said, whenever you want to see us, you only have to call."

"Thank you my dear." He said, giving her another hug and blinking away tears of his own. "And please tell Wheeler that I am sorry I did not get to see him this time.

"I will." Linka smiled.

They waved until his plane was out of sight, though Linka was sure he could not see them, it made Paige happy. "Well now, shall we go and get your Papa?"

Paige nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

"I've never been so nervous in my life." Wheeler said to his mother as she sat by his bedside. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"Of course she will." Mrs Wheeler laughed back. "I've never known a girl who didn't!"

Wheeler chuckled but he shook his head and said. "This is different."

Keeping his promise to Linka, the fire planeteer had called his mother when his girlfriend left. The kindly woman had been pleased to hear from her son, and impressed that Linka had gotten him to call even after all those weeks.

Wheeler explained where he had been and though she was concerned, she was glad that Linka hadn't told her earlier, saying that since he never calls her anyway it was easier not knowing until he was safe.

He also explained about Paige and much to his surprise she cried a little, though she seemed happy about it.

Both his parents had visited that morning - and were there when the other planeteers had come in to give him Linka's message - but his father was not a well man and chose not to return in the afternoon, despite wanting to meet his sons family.

By the time his mother returned, Wheeler was dressed in the clothes they others had left him and was ready to leave. The doctor had been, and was satisfied with the results of his blood tests, and after some light exercise to check his muscle reactions, he'd been told he could go home.

There was a knock on the door and assuming it was a nurse, Wheeler called out for them to come in.

Outside, Paige hung back, "You go in first." She whispered making Linka grin.

The Russian entered the room and stopped in surprise, "Oh! Mrs Wheeler…"

"How are you my dear?" The older woman asked, getting up to hug her son's girlfriend. "You work miracles, he actually called me!"

Linka returned the embrace and chuckled awkwardly as Wheeler protested. "Ma! I **do** call you! Hey Beautiful!"

He stood up and Linka went quickly to his side to help support him. "Should you be doing that?"

"Yep, I've got the all clear to go home. I just need to follow a nutritional thingy." He picked up a piece of paper from the nightstand, still with his arm around his girl friend, and waved it. "And build up my muscles with light exercise, but that wont be a problem."

"Nyet it will not, because I will be keeping an eye on you." Linka warned him.

Grinning down at her, the American said. "See Ma? I told you I'd be looked after." Then lowered his lips to kiss his lovely Russian.

Linka returned the kiss but only for a second, feeling very self-conscious in front of his mother who was beaming at them. "I thought you wanted to meet your daughter?" she asked.

Wheelers face lit up and Linka hoped Paige was listening, as the excitement in his voice was evident. "She's here? Where? Of course I do!"

The Russian stepped away and looked at the open door, as on cue, Paige peeped shyly around the corner. "Hey." She whispered.

The Fire planeteer had been worried about saying or doing the right thing when he finally met his daughter, but as Linka watched him, she saw his face melt into that soft look she only usually saw when they were alone. He didn't say anything, but knelt down and held out his arms.

An affectionate child anyway, Paige's face filled with relief and she rushed to join him, throwing her arms around his neck and holding on tightly.

Wheeler enveloped her in his arms and held her for a moment before lifting her up and standing. She didn't weigh much but his body still needed to gain strength so he sat down on the bed so that she wouldn't notice.

Mrs Wheeler moved to put her arm around Linka and looking at her, the Russian realised they both had tears in their eyes, and it made her chuckle.

"Hey," Wheeler said gently, kissing Paige's head. "Let me look at you."

She sat back in his lap and looked up at him, wiping away her own tears.

"You're as pretty as your Mom you know that?" He said. "You look like her."

Paige's eyes lit up. "You thinks so? Grandpa said so but I thought he was just being nice."

"You do." Wheeler said and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

The young girl shrugged. "Mom understood, and we had Linka. Besides, you're a hero, you have to go away sometimes."

She'd said it very matter-of-factly but Wheeler gave an embarrassed laugh. "Hero? I'm not sure about that…"

"I am." His daughter replied decisively. "Linka said so."

Wheeler's eyebrow rose and he looked over Paige's head. Grinning at his blushing girlfriend he said. "Did she?" Then looking back at Paige. "Well it must be true then, Linka is always right."

"I've noticed." The small red-head replied, wrinkling her nose slightly and making them all laugh. Her father hugged her close again until she pulled away. "Can we go home now?"

"I think that's a great idea." Wheeler told her, "But you have someone else to meet first." He nodded towards his mother. "This is my Mom, your Grandma."

Paige shifted around on his lap and smiled shyly at the older woman. "Hi."

"Hello Paige, it's wonderful to meet you. I hope you will come and visit your grandfather and me sometime?" Mrs Wheeler asked kindly.

"Sure." Paige shrugged, leaning back against her father. She didn't dislike the woman, but she hadn't felt the instant connection she had experienced with her father either, it would take them time to get to know each other.

"Will you come back to the house with us Mrs Wheeler?" Linka offered. "We will be staying at Paige's Grandfathers for a few more days, until the others can come back and get us."

"Call me Mom dear, and thank you but no. I need to check on Joe and you have your own family to look after now, but I do want you to come and visit before you leave, or maybe I'll bring Joe to you?"

Linka nodded. "We would like that, and you are most welcome."

"Thank you my dear." She said, and then hugged each one and kissed them on the cheek (including a somewhat stiff Paige,) before leaving.

"Can we go home now?" Paige asked again, somewhat impatiently.

Wheeler laughed. "What, before anymore relatives crawl out of the woodwork? You bet, sweetheart!"

He let her slide to the ground and stood up, holding the hand she held out to him.

"I think we should get a wheel chair…" Linka said. "They do not usually like patients walking out do they?"

"Can't imagine why not." He shrugged. "And I'm not gonna get in one so we might as well just go."

Linka sighed, knowing she wouldn't win the argument, and followed the two Americans out of the room.

* * *

Wheeler and Paige got on like a house on fire, just as Linka had predicted. He kept the young girl laughing and happy all evening but Linka could see her boyfriend was getting tired, whereas, Paige was over-excited and she knew it was up to her to do something.

"Paige, it is past your bedtime." She said gently.

"I'm not tired." The girl replied quickly and defiantly.

Linka met her eyes calmly, her own voice determined, something she had had to learn over the last few weeks. "Why not let me get you ready for bed and then your Papa can tell you a story before you sleep?"

"That's a good idea." Wheeler said, trying to help. "Do you have a favourite story or would you like me to make something up?"

Paige looked back at him. "Not made up. I want to hear about the Planeteers."

"Okay." He replied, grinning at her affectionately. "But only when you're in bed."

Paige sighed. "Okay."

To her surprise, Paige invited Linka to stay for the story, so the Russian sat in the window seat and listened to the pleasant sound of her Yankee amusing his… no, their daughter.

When he was done, he kissed the sleepy child on her forehead and stood up. "Good night sweetheart."

"Goodnight… Daddy?" She said cautiously.

He sat down again and scooped her up into his arms, holding her tightly. "Yes."

Paige's face was wreathed in smiles. "I like having a Daddy."

"I like being one." Wheeler replied. He tucked her in once more and gave her a last kiss on the forehead before heading to the door and waiting for Linka.

"Dobroy nOchi!" Paige said as the Russian leant down to kiss her cheek.

"You taught her Russian?" Wheeler said, sounding scared.

Linka nodded, walking around the bed to join him. "Just a few phrases."

"Great! Maybe you'd better teach me too, or I'm gonna be out-numbered." He said, but Linka could see that he was amused.

Paige yawned. "Say Ya tebyA lyublyU."

"Ya tebyA lyublyU?" Wheeler repeated imperfectly.

"Good." Paige said, "Now go to bed." She closed her eyes and turned over.

Linka chuckled and herded her boyfriend out of the room.

"What did I just say?" He whispered when they were outside.

The Russian smiled up at him and raised her lips to his for a brief kiss. "I love you."

He reached around her and pulled her close, resting his hands on her hips. "I love you too."

Linka giggled. "Nyet, I mean, da I **do** love you, but I was answering your question."

"Ya tebyA lyublyU means I love you?" he asked, comprehension beginning to dawn.

His girlfriend nodded and pressed her mouth against his again. "Mmm-hmm."

"So…" He said against her lips, running his hand up and down her back. "Where am I sleeping tonight?"

It was suggestive but it was still a question and it made Linka smile. "You are tired and still recovering lyubov moy. You will sleep with me, but we will **sleep**."

Wheeler sighed. "Whatever you want Babe, but not because I'm tired, I'll never be that tired!"

"Maybe not." She giggled and added teasingly. "But I want to be sure you are in top condition."

They had already locked up, so taking his hand, Linka led him to the room she had been sleeping in. Dr Jacobs had cleared out Maria's room for her, but she still did not feel comfortable about using it.

Once they had gotten ready and climbed into bed, and each others arms, Wheeler said. "You're a great Mom, you know that? I mean incredible, you just have everything down so natural!"

"Spasiba," She chuckled. "But it was hardly natural, it took weeks of practice and Paige and I still have our 'moments'."

Wheeler grinned and gave her a squeeze. "Well the practice paid off Babe."

"You make a great Papa too. Paige adored you on sight." She told him affectionately and snuggled down into his embrace. "Very natural."

Wheeler chuckled. "Or I'm just a big kid and can relate to her on her own level."

"That too." She looked up at him, a loving smile on her face. "I missed you Jason."

He leant down to kiss her, deepening it as he felt her respond.

Linka sighed with happiness and allowed her hands to explore the contours of her boyfriends body. _If he is really not too tired…_

There was a knock on the door, just before it opened, and the planeteers parted quickly.

"Erm." Paige said, sniffing a little. "I had a nightmare."

Wheeler looked at Linka with a lopsided grin. "Has she been taking lessons from the others?"

The Russian rolled her eyes, the upward curve of her lips betraying her amusement. "Come on in moya sladkiy." She said, holding her arms out.

"Sladkiy?" Wheeler asked as the young girl clambered over him.

Linka shrugged. "Honey."

Paige climbed into bed between them, and cuddled into Linka's arms, leaving Wheeler to tuck them in and then put his own arms around them both.

The young child was asleep in seconds, but the new couple remained awake a while longer, gazing happily at each other over their daughters head, content in being together.

* * *

Linka made sure Wheeler ate properly and stuck to his exercise routine, so he was nearly back to full strength by the time the others returned.

They had air lifted the remains of the eco-copter back to Hope Island and Kwame took great delight in telling Wheeler. "She is all there, ready and waiting for you to put her back together my friend."

"Gee thanks." Wheeler chuckled in reply. "Don't you guys know I'm a recovering invalid?"

"There are other things waiting for you back home too." Gi said mysteriously, exchanging a look with Linka.

The American gave her a wary look but then his attention was claimed by Paige as she climbed into his lap, no doubt because the adults were talking over, instead of to, her.

When they were ready to leave, Paige climbed into the Geo-cruiser with an excited air, not even looking back at her old home. Her new parents answered all of her many questions as the other two planeteers piloted their craft. The contribution Gi made to the conversation was to call out how much Ma-Ti was looking forward to meeting his young 'niece', since he was the only member of the family that had yet to do so.

"Oh! It's so beautiful!" Paige exclaimed as she got her first look of Hope Island. "We're really gonna live here? Like, all the time?"

"Da." Linka laughed and Wheeler nodded, "You bet."

Paige beamed. "That is sooo cool!"

It only took a few minutes to land and Ma-Ti was waiting to greet them, but to Wheelers surprise, he was not alone. The South African planeteer was in close conversation with a pretty young girl about his own age.

"I am so happy to meet you Paige." The youngest planeteer said as he came forward and bent down to shake her hand.

"Pleased too meet you too Uncle Ma-Ti." She said politely.

"Who's your friend Ma-Ti?" Wheeler asked teasingly, his own arm slung low around Linka's waist.

Ma-Ti grinned and gestured for his companion to come forward, which she did, her slight blush standing out against her pale skin. "This is Chrysiptera, she's from Oceanus."

"I'm a studier of medicine." She said in a quiet, soothing voice. "But Gaia asked me to come here to care for your daughter while you work." Then looking down at Paige. "If you'll have me?"

The young red-head seemed entranced by this new stranger, but she looked up at Linka for confirmation.

Linka smiled and nodded. "Gaia picked all of us, so I think we can trust her judgement."

"How do you say your name?" Paige asked, moving to take the hand of her new child minder.

The Oceannan repeated it, but then relented. "You can call me Chrysi, as Ma-Ti has been doing, if you like?"

"Much better!" the small child nodded in approval, making the others laugh.

"Do you want to see your room Paige?" Linka asked and then looked at Ma-Ti. "Assuming Gaia has everything ready?"

The heart planeteer chuckled. "Yes my friend, everything is ready for you.

They walked inland towards their cabins, Paige trying to take everything in a once and running happily around and ahead of them. With his arm around Linka and his daughter in sight, Wheeler seemed content to follow patiently until everything was revealed.

"Here we are Paige." Linka said, stopping outside her own cabin. "This is your room now."

The red-head ran back to her step-mothers side and looked cautiously into the room. "This is mine? All to myself? Cool!"

"Chrysi has the Cabin next to you." Linka said, indicating a new addition to their little settlement. "And your father and I are opposite."

Wheeler turned his head with Paige to regard what had been his own cabin… it looked larger. As the young girl was absorbed in discovering what the girls had set up for her, Wheeler slipped away to take a peek in his new living area.

The first thing he noticed was the double bed in the middle of the room and it brought a huge grin to his face. _Guess Lin is all set to make this permanent!_

The cabin was laid out symmetrically, and enlarged to allow for the extra furniture. He could identify his own wardrobe from the scorch mark he'd put there before he got the hang of his powers, so he figured that the rest of the furniture on the same side of the bed, would be his too. As he went to investigate further, a familiar voice from behind him asked. "I hope this is okay with you Lyubov?"

"Okay? You're kidding right?" Wheeler turned back and took his girlfriend in his arms. "This is like a dream come true, I'm beginning to think I died back in that crash and this is heaven."

Linka laughed and put her arms around his neck. "You will not say that the next time Paige has a tantrum."

"Yeah I will." He kissed her nose. "You've made everything perfect Babe."

"I think Ma-Ti agrees with you." Linka whispered, indicating their young friend through the window, who could not take his eyes from Chrysi.

Wheeler laughed. "Yeah I noticed, it's cute."

"This place is amazing!" Paige exclaimed, as she suddenly burst into the room.

Chrysi followed her, frowning a little. "Hush, you should not barge in either, your parents wanted some privacy."

Paige pulled a face. "Oh, they're always doing that! They haven't let go since Daddy came home and they don't mind, do you Daddy?"

The quiet confidence in his child's face was not to be denied. "No honey, but you should still knock."

"Okay." She shrugged. "Can we go down on the beach now please? Linka bought me swimsuit and everything!"

Linka nodded. "Da, we will all go down there and cool off as soon as we have thanked Gaia for re-decorating." She pulled away from her boyfriend and held her hand out to Paige. "I will help you unpack and we will find your swimsuit."

"I'll have to take you windsurfing." Wheeler offered without thinking.

Before Paige could reply, Linka turned saying sharply. "You will not! It is too dangerous! She is not old enough and you are not one hundred percent better yet!"

"I am, and I'll be happy to prove it anytime you like Babe." Wheeler winked at her. "And I didn't mean today for the surfing anyway, but as long as she can swim she'll be fine if she's with me."

"I can swim." Paige said quickly. "Grandpa taught me, and I promise I'll be careful and do what Daddy tells me to…"

"I think the two of you will drive me crazy." Linka said in exasperation but Paige immediately shook her head and put her arms around Linka's waist.

"We'd never do that, we love you." She said, receiving a fierce hug in return. "I wont do anything you don't want me too, I promise."

"Thank you Paige." Linka said sincerely. "Just give me some time to make sure you will be safe, I do not want anything bad to happen to you."

"Neither do I." Wheeler put in. "And she would be safe with me, but I wont do anything to worry you either, there's been too much of that."

"Spasiba."

He approached her as he spoke, and gave her a light kiss on her lips. "Now lets go have some fun?"

* * *

Hours later, Wheeler flopped back on his new double bed and watched his girlfriend as she brushed out her hair. "I thought she'd never go to sleep, she was way too over-excited!"

"And whose fault was that?" Linka asked, gazing at him affectionately.

The American gave her his classic lopsided grin. "You love me really."

Linka nodded, putting down her brush and moving to kneel on the bed next to him. "I love you very much."

"In spite of my past and all my bad habits?" He teased, gently pulling her down to lie next to him.

"Because of them Lyubov Moy, they are all a part of the man you have become… just do not repeat them!" She kissed him.

He chuckled and began to explore the soft curves of her neck and shoulders with his lips. "I love you too, you know that right?"

"Da and I know where this is going too." She told him, not easily taken in.

Wheeler pulled her top free and lifted it over her head without meeting any resistance. "Well we should christen the new bed don't you think?"

"Definitely." She purred as he kissed his way down over her bare flesh. Then added teasingly. "If you are sure you are up to it?"

The American looked up to meet her eyes. "That sounds like a challenge, I hope you weren't planning to get any sleep tonight."

Linka laughed and shook her head. "I asked Chrysi to answer Paige if she calls tonight, and to give her breakfast in the morning too."

"That was organised." He said, a little taken aback.

The Russian laughed and liberated him from his t-shirt, sitting up so that their lips were nearly touching. "You have to be organised with a child Jason, but I promise that is the end of my planning for tonight. Now I am completely in your hands."

That signalled the end of their conversation but as the sunlight fell upon them the following morning, just before they drifted into a pleasant dream filled sleep, Linka whispered two more heart felt words.

"Welcome home."


End file.
